The Cooper Family Expansion
by kcooper73
Summary: A sequel to: The Sum of Possibilities. "Amy! Can you see why I say that love is weird? It's weird and paradoxical because the more helpless I am, the stronger I feel. The more I surrender to you, the more I win. I have a reduced space on my bed, but I sleep better than I've ever slept" Sheldon could go on for hours naming the reasons why love seemed so strange.
1. Chapter 1

**THE COOPER FAMILY EXPANSION**

Hello again! This is a short sequel to my previous story: "The Sum of the Possibilities" . This idea had some time around my head and I decided to give it a try. I would appreciate it, if you read it and tell me what you think. It is not essential, but it is highly recommended to read my other story first.

CHAPTER 1

Sheldon remained motionless for a few seconds, just sitting on his spot, with his beloved Amy snuggling in his arms and little Nicholas sitting on his lap. Sheldon's son was having fun exploring a paper sheet… a letter. Sheldon had waited a lifetime for that letter. Sheldon placed Nicky on the carpet and the boy resumed his playtime with the little trains.

"Amy, why are you still crying? You… aren't happy? What's wrong?" Sheldon wiped with his thumb the occasional tears that streamed down Amy's face.

"I'm happy! Of course I am! I'm extremely happy for you. A Nobel Prize! Sheldon, I'm so proud of you." Amy kissed him tenderly on his lips.

"Well, we still don't know if I'm going to win it… or not", he sighed. For all we know we have a better reason to celebrate." Sheldon's lips curved in a sweet smile. "Amy, please don't forget about him or… her".

"No, I don't forget about it. It's… a BIG surprise! I guess I need to get used to the _little one_" Amy patted her belly gently, sighing. Sheldon grabbed Amy's right hand firmly.

"I'm such a fool! With all that has happened today, I didn't even have time to make dinner for you guys." Amy looked at her watch with concern; it was already quarter past seven. "Aw, my two little monkeys! ... You must be starving."

"I don't know if I _must be starving_ but… YES! I'm hungry!" Sheldon replied. "Amy, would you like going out to dinner? Just the two of us. Well, not just the two of us… our new _homo novus _will have to come with us, obviously." Sheldon blurted spontaneously.

"Leonard and Penny could babysit Nicholas" Sheldon knew this was a special night, and even though he wasn't a fan of celebrations, he wanted to have a nice gesture with Amy. Although he'd have to wear a dress shirt and a tie, and that would certainly make him feel like being strangled.

"Sheldon... that's definitely a great idea but now I'm not feeling very well. I wouldn't like to waste an expensive dinner from a fancy restaurant when I know there's a good chance I'll vomit everything." Amy looked at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'll order a pizza".

"Aw! My poor girl! Do you need to see a doctor about that?" Sheldon asked with genuine concern.

"No, I don´t feel so bad! You already know how this is." Amy replied smiling. "It's kind of funny, isn't it? We just realized that the nausea I've been feeling for a week wasn't caused by those suspicious sandwiches that Penny made when we went to the zoo."

Amy got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. She was hoping she still had some chamomile tea and ginger. She was in desperate need of Mary Cooper's miraculous tea. That tea works wonders for nausea.

"If we still have some of that tea… I'd like a cup, please." Sheldon got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. "I'm feeling a little nauseated too", he gulped.

"That's Interesting!" Amy whispered.

"I know we just found out but ... I've been feeling weird for the last few days." Sheldon blushed. Actually, he had thought he was sick. Several diseases crossed his mind; from food poisoning to brain tumors. And now, to his surprise he realized, he shared some of Amy's symptoms.

Amy was moved when she noticed, once again, how strong the bond she shared with Sheldon was. She didn't say another word. She didn't need to say anything. Amy just smiled.

"Now... order a pizza! Sausage, mushrooms and olives; a double portion of olives! Amy, do you know if we still have some ice cream? I'll check the fridge." Sheldon said. "Amy ... how far along are we?"

"Mmm… I don't know exactly, maybe five or six weeks. Sheldon I've been thinking a lot about this, and I'm almost positive this happened the same weekend we got engaged, just after Leonard and Penny's wedding." Amy stated. "Do you remember we had an outbreak of laryngitis at the lab and I started a prophylactic course of antibiotics?" Amy called the pizza place and ordered exactly what Sheldon asked for.

Sheldon nodded as he recalled he was the one who insisted that Amy takes antibiotics as prophylaxis. Amy could get a bacterial infection and they shouldn't put Nicholas at risk. That was the rational approach. "It is an entirely feasible explanation. Antibiotics certainly interact with oral contraceptives and in some cases they might neutralize their effect. It is quite logical". Sheldon giggled in an adorable way.

"Bingo!" Amy laughed. "And I thought to myself it would be difficult to conceive, if I ever tried it. My tilted uterus and unusually firm cervix weren't an obstacle".

"Well... to be honest, your beckoning pelvis is clearly designed for procreation and childbearing" Suddenly Sheldon's face flushed, he swallowed hard.

"Be careful! Comments like that were the ones that initially got us into this predicament". Amy reached down to take Nicholas in her arms. She placed the baby in his high chair and started to feed him with a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Nicky seemed to love his mom's food.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a _predicament_. No!" Sheldon emphasized those words.

"And… how would you call it then?" Amy was intrigued.

"Umm ... I don't know ... my mother would call it: a blessing!" Sheldon sighed deeply and his eyes turned upward, as if seeking an answer written on the ceiling. "I guess... I would call it a gift. Yes, it's our little engagement present." Sheldon grinned.

Amy couldn't help but hug him tightly. Sheldon was quite right; their little engagement present had come unexpectedly, but it was undoubtedly a reason to be happy.

"Who knows, maybe our new baby has an interest in Physics. I mean, Nicholas is my son and I love him infinitely, but let's be honest ... our little boy's inherited your interest in Biology" Sheldon wrinkled his nose and then he kissed Amy on the lips.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Penny and Leonard entered the living room together. Amy's face lit up when she saw Penny; she was eager to share the big news with her best friend.

"I think we're interrupting something" Leonard smiled mischievously when he saw Amy and Sheldon holding each other in a warm embrace. Despite the time that Amy and Sheldon had been together, Leonard was still surprised to see their displays of affection.

"Yes, we clearly came at a bad time. But I wanted to see Nicky!" Penny approached Amy and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She held Nicky tightly. "Aw, I haven't seen you all day and I've missed you so much" Penny squeezed Nicholas affectionately. The baby giggled, he had missed his Aunt Penny too.

"Guys, did you have dinner?" asked Leonard.

"Not yet, but we just order pizza" Sheldon said, with little interest in the conversation.

When Penny looked closely at Amy, she immediately could see that her best friend had cried. Although her lips showed a smile, her eyes were swollen and red.

"Amy ... what's wrong? Sheldon, what did you do now?" Penny inquired quickly. Amy didn't deserve to cry. It wasn't fair!

When Leonard heard his wife's voice, he immediately noticed the tears in Amy's green eyes."Have you been crying?" He asked.

Sheldon and Amy exchanged glances. They had so much to tell their friends and they didn't know where to start. The theoretical physicist cleared his throat. When he could not utter a word in his first attempt, he ran to the coffee table and with his hands still trembling, he grabbed that letter he had just received. Sneakily, he slipped the envelope in his purple pants' pocket.

Amy looked at him quizzically; she couldn't understand Sheldon's reaction. She thought Sheldon would immediately tell them everything. After all, he was so close to achieve the long-awaited Nobel Prize in Physics. She didn't utter a word; surely Sheldon had a good reason to act that way. She would not judge him.

"Amy and I ..." Sheldon grabbed Amy's right hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He sighed heavily. "Amy and I ... we… we're having another baby".

"Wha... what? Are you sure? You're having a baby?" Penny was tremendously excited to hear Sheldon's words. She loved little Nicholas; her nephew was a light in her life. She was extremely happy to know that there would be a new baby in the family.

"Is that true? Great news! Congratulations guys!" Leonard sincerely hugged Sheldon, and he received the hug with gratitude. This wasn't an awkward hug, this hug came from the heart. "Oh my God! A new addition to the Cooper-Fowler family… I'm so happy". Leonard smiled joyfully.

Fifteen or twenty minutes later, the pizza finally arrived. Amy, Sheldon, Leonard and Penny shared dinner. Despite her effort to try a slice of pizza, Amy couldn't eat it. Though it seemed hard to believe Amy's nausea was even worse with this second pregnancy.

Fortunately, Penny had some vanilla ice cream and pickles in her fridge. That was all Amy could eat during the day.

"Odd combination ... I mean vanilla ice cream with pickles. I would never eat something like that." Penny stared at Amy in disbelief. Penny was surprised on how much Amy enjoyed this unusual mix of foods.

"Oh bestie, this is delicious. You should try a little!" Amy said as she poured herself a second bowl of ice cream with pickles.

"I have the theory that Amy experiences brief periods of hypoglycemia and thus she needs the glucose that ice cream provides. Nausea and vomiting are causing her an electrolyte imbalance and the sodium of the pickles helps Amy's body to correct that imbalance." Sheldon started a dissertation to explain why Amy had those cravings. It was a relief for Sheldon, seeing that Amy could eat at least a little ice cream.

"I think it's time to go home. Nicholas is falling asleep on the couch, and you still have so much to talk about." Leonard said goodbye.

"Bye bye! If you need something, we'll be right across the hall." Penny said goodbye to Amy and Sheldon. "Goodbye Nicky! Goodbye little brother or little sister of Nicky!".

Sheldon picked Nicholas up; the baby was falling asleep on the couch, exactly on his father's spot. Sheldon and Amy headed to the boy's room. Carefully, so he wouldn't wake him up, Sheldon placed the baby in his crib.

"Goodnight Nicholas!" Sheldon kissed him on his forehead. He gently stroked his head, as if he was combing his light brown hair.

"Goodnight, sweet little monkey!" Amy gave him another kiss goodnight and covered him with his blue blanket. Amy put a stuffed koala bear next to the baby. Nicky always sleeps with his koala.

"Sheldon ... may I ask you something?" Amy stared at him.

"Yes!" Sheldon nodded.

"Why didn't you tell Leonard and Penny that you received a letter from Stockholm? Sheldon, you could be the next winner of the Nobel Prize of Physics" Amy asked him, very confused. "I don't understand. Why don't you tell them?"

"Amy ..." Sheldon breathed deeply. When he filled his lungs with enough air, he continued with his words. "I certainly wanted to tell them. But… there's no need to rush this. They will find out tomorrow. I admit this is an acknowledgment that I've been waiting for all my life, but what you and I share is my most important reason to be glad."

"Sheldon!" Amy whispered.

"Tomorrow, everyone at Caltech, Pasadena, or the entire country ... will found out about this _pre – nomination._ They'll congratulate me and act as if they've always supported me. They'll say they've always believed in me but that will be brief. That will end, eventually!" Sheldon stroked Amy's cheek gently, with the back of his hand. "Tonight, I just want to celebrate that you've made me the happiest man in the world, for the second time."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sheldon put on his blue and green plaid pajamas, as every Wednesday. He sat on the right side of the bed, because that was his side. Sheldon let the bedside lamp on, until Amy returns to the room. It was already 10 pm and they should sleep early. "It's going to be a busy day tomorrow", he told himself. He was so excited, twice as excited.

All his life, Sheldon had waited for this particular moment. In that letter he received a few hours ago, he had a confirmation that his hard work and a lifetime of sacrifice had finally paid off. It was the only award that he hasn't received yet. His eyes looked brighter, just thinking of it. Being considered as a pre - candidate for the Nobel Prize in Physics was extremely significant.

Sheldon knew he should tell everyone; he should shout it to the world. Without knowing why he felt strange and restless; he still couldn't assimilate what this sensation meant to him.

He'd read that the process to select a future winner of the Nobel Prize could last for months or maybe an entire year. He knew that the rest of the nominees were more experienced physicists, with even more years of dedication to science. He didn't want to raise much hope about it. His mind kept spinning on a frantic hamster wheel. Nonstop!

"Tomorrow, everybody's going to know about this; if they don't know it already." Sheldon swallowed and continued staring at the ceiling, without blinking. A smirk was showing on his thin lips. With a conceited tone, his ego's voice repeated: "It was about time!. The Nobel Prize has your name written on it."

The noise coming from the bathroom took him out of these thoughts. Sheldon shook his head when he heard the sound of running water and the bathroom door opening. He quickly sat straight up on the bed, waiting for Amy to come into the room.

"Hey, you're still awake!" Amy looked at him from the door. She tied her hair in a ponytail and sat next to Sheldon, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Sheldon asked as he grabbed her right hand and intertwined his fingers with Amy's. She had soft, smooth hands, but they felt very cold. He gently rubbed them to keep them warm.

"Umm ... I feel a little dizzy, pretty tired and a bit nauseated. All in all, I feel wonderful!" Amy grinned in a lovely way; with her free hand, she gently stroked her belly. Sheldon smiled at her.

"What about you? ... How are you feeling? "Amy asked him. "A Nobel Prize in Physics! WOW… you should feel great!" Amy looked at him proudly.

"I actually feel ... weird. Amy, a part of me says: _You're going to win this,_ and another part of me is simply afraid. I don't know why ... but that's the way I feel." Sheldon shrugged his shoulders. What else could he say?

"Aw! You don't need to worry. I guess all the other nominees already know they have no chance of winning. After all ... they're competing against Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Amy kissed him on the cheek and then leaned back on the bed.

Sheldon covered himself with the blankets and held Amy tightly. Unexpectedly, Sheldon surprised her with a passionate kiss on the lips, leaving her almost breathless.

"And … What was that for?" Amy asked him when she could regain her normal breathing after a few seconds.

"That's because I'm thankful. I'm thankful for you, for Nicholas, and ... our little _hom_o-_novus_ who doesn't have a name yet. But if you don't want it, you might as well give it back". Sheldon smirked, still savoring the sweet taste of Amy's lips: like a candy apple with a hint of mint.

"Of course I want it!" Amy giggled. "Nevertheless I must give it back, since I'm the one who should be thankful. And … I'm thankful for having you in my life" Amy kissed him back, with a longer and even sweeter kiss.

Sheldon fondly embraced Amy, rubbing her back slowly. It was a really cold night and the theoretical physicist was seriously considering turning up the heat; just two or three degrees should be enough.

Suddenly, little raindrops were hitting the windows noisily. A lightning lit up the bedroom and then the sound of thunder startled the couple.

"Aah! I hate thunders. They give me goosebumps!" Sheldon hugged Amy tightly trying to calm himself down. "Don't… don't worry Amy! I'm here with you" Sheldon gulped.

"Oh, I'm not the one who's scared. No, no!" The sound of Amy's laughter filled the room. Sheldon bit his lower lip sheepishly.

When a new lighting lit up the night sky, followed by a rumble of thunder, Sheldon's heart raced with fear. Ever since he was a child, he'd always been afraid of thunderstorms; his face looked pale with panic. He hugged Amy strongly.

Upon hearing that second thunder, little Nicholas started crying inconsolably; he was very afraid of thunderstorms too. This wasn't the first time that something like this happened.

When Amy listened to Nicholas crying, she got up from the bed in a single bound and headed to the baby's room. "Like father, like son" She told Sheldon. Nicky's dad rose from the bed and followed her.

The sixteen month old baby was holding onto the crib rail and crying sadly. His gorgeous eyes, with the same shade of blue of his father's eyes, were now swollen, red and full of tears. His cheeks flushed and he looked awfully terrified.

"Aww Nicky! What's wrong honey? The storm woke you up? Come with your mommy!" Amy took Nicholas in her arms, trying to comfort him. The baby rested his head on his mother's chest, as she hugged him. Nicholas' heart trembled in his chest like a frightened pigeon.

Amy looked at Sheldon with eyes full of love. He knew he couldn't deny a request from Amy. Sheldon nodded. The little family headed to the next room.

Nicholas was still sobbing from time to time, while Amy placed him on the bed, beside her, wrapping him with a blanket. Sheldon turned off the lights and lay down on his side of the bed, with Nicholas slowly falling asleep between Amy and him.

Sheldon remained silent for a few minutes, just staring at Nicholas who was sleeping in Amy's arms. It was still raining but apparently the storm wouldn't last for a long time.

"Ha ha" Sheldon's chuckle sounded like a sigh.

"So ... why are you laughing now?" Amy inquired curiously.

"Mmm ... it's not important. I was just thinking that when I bought this bed, a long time ago, I bought it for me. Only me! I never imagined that one day I would have to share my bed with you and _two_ babies." Sheldon sincerely admitted. "I guess it's time to buy a bigger bed."

"Well ... I think there are actually _three babies_ on this bed." Amy told Sheldon, feigning seriousness.

"Three babies? Can you explain that statement?" Sheldon was puzzled.

"You'll see… we have our Baby #1" Amy replied as she gently touched Nicholas' little nose. "Baby number #2" Amy put a hand on her belly. "And finally: Baby #3" Amy touched the tip of Sheldon's nose with her index finger.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Sheldon felt somewhat offended. "In fact I'm almost two years older than you!" he added.

"Yes, you are a baby; you're a big baby who is afraid of thunderstorms" Amy kissed him goodnight and covered herself with a blanket, closing her eyes.

"I'm not a baby and thunderstorms are dangerous, they often leave destruction in their wake. In any case, I will be a baby with a Nobel Prize. Amy, you're really infuriating at times!" Sheldon muttered until he was so tired to continue arguing. Amy and Nicholas were already fast asleep.

* * *

A shy girl named Amy, wearing a long plaid skirt, a blue cardigan, tights and brown loafers, was walking through the halls of the school with her red backpack full of books. She carried a notebook in her hands; her Biology homework was neatly done, as always.

Amy walked a few steps to her locker and opened the door, pulling out a withered rose. She stared at the faded flower with disappointment.

Amy wiped her cheeks with a tissue though her eyes were still full of tears. She smashed that rose with her hands and threw it away, like the shattered dreams she naïvely had created in her mind. The nearly 16 year old girl never had an illusion as the one that suddenly aroused inside her when she received that red rose. The rose that Andrew Hart gave her.

Two months ago, Andrew Hart, a handsome and popular athlete, always surrounded by his friends and the most beautiful girls at school, talked to Amy for the first time.

Oddly, Andrew was the one who started the conversation. That should have been her first clue; something like that was almost unthinkable since very few people talked to Amy at school, and the few who talk to her were just mean or trying to make fun of her.

Andrew seemed to be a nice person, despite his shallow group of friends. The unsuspected attention that Andrew was paying to Amy had abruptly generated feelings of deep affection towards him. And… that's what usually happens when someone, desperately needs affection, as Amy did.

A few weeks into this _relationship_ and we could say that Amy was completely in love with Andrew. It was an innocent childhood crush, which was born of the Amy's need to feel loved. She was awfully lonely.

Amy did her best to be near him, to show her feelings for him, and sadly, that included doing his homework and letting him copy on every test they had. Andrew's grades improved significantly, and the only thing that Amy got in return was that rose which now was shattered, in the trash.

It didn't take long for Amy to discover that it was all part a plan to make fun of her, and to take advantage of how great she was at school. When Amy saw Andrew Hart _avidly_ kissing Melissa Thompson in one of the classrooms; her heart broke instantly, like a fragile glass.

"If you want _Gorilla Fingers Fowler_ to help us with our homework you have to kiss her like this. I dare you to kiss her!" The blonde cheerleader, Melissa Thompson, told Andrew with a cruel giggle.

"No way! ... I'll never kiss her! Ha ha!" Andrew replied with a tone of disgust, laughing raucously.

"I'm such a fool! I should have known from the beginning. A guy like Andrew would never like a girl like... me". Amy cried as she wiped her fogged glasses. If she only had a friend! If she could share her feelings with somebody, maybe things would be different, Amy thought.

This and many other disappointments undoubtedly shaped her character. To avoid suffering Amy took refuge in her studies and later on, in her job; until science became her only passion.

When Amy woke up from that nightmare, she had tears in her eyes. It was already six in the morning and Amy could hardly get back to sleep. Sheldon and Nicholas were still sleeping quietly, next to her. Amy stared at Sheldon and the baby for a while; she was fascinated to see the resemblance between Nicky and his father. _Like two peas in a pod._

As much as Amy enjoyed a completely different life, those painful memories came back to her mind now and then. More than fifteen years had passed since the first time her heart was broken by a disappointment but the distressing thoughts in her mind, were occasionally threatening her happiness.

Although there were other _Melissas_ and some other _Andrews _in her life, Amy could never forget this sad experience of her past.

Amy wiped her tears with the back of her hand and shook her head, trying to throw away those sad thoughts. She had a busy day waiting for her and it was better if she smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Amy got up from bed when she felt her bladder was about to explode, without making any noise she walked to the bathroom.

About forty minutes later, Sheldon woke up too. Despite a good night's sleep, he was still feeling drowsy and tired. Sheldon rubbed his eyes and the first thing he saw before him was Nicholas, his son, still sleeping calmly, very close to his side, so he wouldn't get chilly.

Apparently, Sheldon and Amy's son was having a very pleasant dream because he had a sweet smile upon his face.

"Hello Nicholas, you sleep so peacefully! It's a shame we have to wake you up in a few minutes." Sheldon sat on the bed. He felt a lot of tension in his neck's muscles and it was hard for him to get up. "But ... Mom and I must go to work". Sheldon wrapped Nicholas with the blankets. "Aww, if I could stay with you and Amy all day!" He sighed.

Nicholas continued sleeping like an angel. He looked so peaceful… at least when he was sleeping, because when he was awake, Nicky, as Amy called him was a hurricane of activity. The 16 month old baby loved running whenever he had the chance; he laughed happily when his parents chase him all around the apartment. He knew and could say more than fifteen words. He liked when his parents read him stories and tales, even when he asked them to read the same page over and over again.

Nicholas loved to point at every object in front of him and he tried to name it; although, quite often, Sheldon and Amy needed a bit of "context" to understand what the baby was trying to say. His innocent laugh which showed his seven tiny teeth filled the home with joy. Needless to say, Nicholas was adorable.

Sheldon tiptoed to the door to avoid waking Nicholas, and left the room. "Amy, where are you?" he asked when he couldn't find her in the living room or in kitchen.

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute! I'm just… aggh… brushing my teeth" Amy replied. Soon after, Sheldon heard some gagging sounds coming from the bathroom. Undoubtedly, Amy was not having a good time while trying to brush her teeth.

Amy opened the bathroom door and walked to the kitchen. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had recently taken.

When Sheldon saw Amy, he thought she looked stunning with her wet and disheveled hair, gently cascading down her shoulders. "So... you're having morning sickness uh?" Sheldon felt a little silly because he was pointing out something obvious.

"Yes. I'd forgotten how hard this is. I guess I'll have to do it all over again." Amy added with resignation.

"We'll have to do it all over again. Together!" Sheldon stated. "Won't you like to stay at home today? I don't know… we could call in sick." Sheldon's plan didn't sound half bad.

In an almost unconscious act, as if it were a reflection, Amy turned on the coffee maker. When she realized that drinking coffee wasn't the wisest choice, now that a new _homo-novus_ was coming, Amy instantly turned off the coffee machine.

"No Sheldon, that's not necessary. I'm fine. I'll go and wake Nicholas up. I need to change his clothes and feed him before I take him to my mother's house" Amy told Sheldon as she headed to the bedroom. Sheldon followed her.

"While you take a shower, I'll make oatmeal and toasts for breakfast. Would you like some orange juice?" Amy asked him; her voice sounded distant and she avoided eye contact.

"Amy ... is everything alright?" Sheldon was concerned. "I don't know for sure but I think you're… sad?"

"Sad? No, I'm not sad! It's just ... I didn't sleep very well last night and I had a bad dream." Amy admitted, somewhat upset. "I'm tired and a little distressed because of last night's storm. Those thunders were strong and unsettling. Never mind! This is … _nonsense_."

"Amy! I don't consider this is nonsense! I've told you in many occasions that the fear of thunderstorms is fully justified" Sheldon said as he selected the clothes he would wear that day. He pulled out from the closet, his brown pants, a gray long sleeve thermal shirt and his blue Batman T-shirt.

"Sheldon now that you've brought up this topic … you don't look so happy either. I mean, for someone who is about to win the Nobel Prize in Physics, you should be _euphoric_". Amy woke Nicholas affectionately. Nicky slowly opened his blue eyes.

"Mommy", the baby boy said in his sweet little voice as he hugged Amy.

"If this is what you've always wanted… why aren't you happy?" Amy questioned him. His reaction was atypical.

"Amy" Sheldon gulped and nervously stared at the floor. Suddenly his face paled. "Amy ... I'm really scared. What if I can't do it? I've worked all my life for this. What if I'm a failure?"

"Sheldon ... you'll never be a failure. Never! If they aren't able to notice your worth, then it will be their fault". Amy hugged Sheldon, kissing him on the cheek. "You'll see that in a few years, third grade children will create dioramas representing your greatest achievements."

"Thank you!" Sheldon replied with a sweet kiss on Amy's lips.

* * *

At the lab, Amy was observing a few medulla oblongata specimens under the microscope. The specimens belonged to rats with neurological defects. Fortunately for Amy, that day, they didn't have to work with organs preserved in formaldehyde. The smell of that substance was the one that caused her the worst nausea.

Although she tried her best to focus on her work, Amy couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the morning, when she took Nicholas to his grandmother's house; as she did every day.

In general, Nicholas has no problem to spend all day with Mrs. Fowler. He loves his grandmother, and Mrs. Fowler enjoys pampering his cute grandson. Today, Amy's child was acting quite different.

Upon arriving Mrs. Fowler's home, Nicholas started sobbing; he couldn't stay away from Amy. The little boy clung to his mother and cried devastatingly. This was a highly unusual fact. Nicholas never cried like that, without a reason. The moment was truly heartbreaking for Amy.

Amy was overwhelmed, feeling a terrible ache inside her chest. Something inside her was begging her not to separate from Nicholas. After a few minutes trying to convince him to stay with his grandma, Nicholas finally agreed. Amy wished she could stay with Nicholas all day, but she couldn't do that. She had much work to do."Maybe some other time" she thought.

"Mom, I really don't know what's wrong with Nicky today. Perhaps he's still frightened by last night's thunderstorm. He was crying and he had to sleep with us." Amy tried to be strong and think rationally. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Please call me if Nicky is still crying. I don't want to cause you troubles. I'll come right away if he needs me. See you. I love you honey!" Amy kissed Nicholas on his forehead.

Nicholas, who was a little more serene, blew Amy a kiss, just like Penny taught him. Then he laid his head on his grandmother's shoulder. Mrs. Fowler was trying to comfort Nicky, rocking him in her arms.

Amy felt miserable again when she recalled that scene. "And the worst part is that I couldn't tell your grandmother… she needs to know about you" Amy told her baby as she put a hand on her belly. "Well, we will tell her in the afternoon". Amy looked at the clock. "We still have five hours until we can go home". Amy resumed her activities.

* * *

Sheldon still had a few minutes left until he had to go to the cafeteria for lunch. He spent those minutes, reading (for the eleventh time) that letter he'd received yesterday:

_The Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences… _

_Dr. Sheldon L. Cooper… _

_Pre-candidate for the Nobel Prize ...in Physics ..._

Sheldon gasped. Whenever he read those words, his heart started beating faster and his eyes were shining with excitement. A few lines later in the same page, they explained that… since it's a pre-nomination, the selection process would take several months yet. He shouldn't raise exaggerated hopes, he thought.

Sheldon got up from his chair and stared for a few seconds at a picture of Amy and Nicholas on his desk. He smiled. Sheldon headed to the cafeteria; he'd decided to tell Leonard, Howard and Raj everything about the Nobel Prize nomination. It was time.

"Hello everybody!" Sheldon greeted his friends who were already starting their lunch. "A beautiful day, isn't it? Despite last night's storm, it's not raining today." Sheldon looked at his friends, waiting for a response.

"I've approached my target, and apparently the subjects don't suspect a thing about the revelation that I am about to do. I've started a conversation by making a casual comment about the weather. I have their attention" Sheldon thought to himself as he ate his sandwich.

"Sheldon ... I think you have something to tell Raj and Howard" Leonard smiled from ear to ear, staring intently at his best friend.

"What do you mean Leonard?" Sheldon nervously took a sip of his soda. He didn't know if Leonard was talking about the new baby or perhaps he already knew about the Nobel Prize.

"Oh, I don't know ... I guess you probably want to tell them that Amy and you are _expanding_ your family" Leonard broke the news in one fell swoop.

"_Expanding your family?_ Are you having another baby? Really? Congratulations Sheldon ... It's great!, Nicholas will have so much fun with the new baby" Raj was delighted with the news.

"Yeah, you must be very excited! But frankly ... I don't think I would be ready for another child. My daughter Isabella requires a lot of care and attention. I don't know what we would do without my mother's help." Howard added sincerely. The prospect of a new baby seemed somewhat distant for him. "But… my girl is so cute!" Howard smiled when he remembered the sweet face of his daughter.

When Dr. Siebert entered the cafeteria, he didn't look for his lunch; instead he walked resolutely to Sheldon's table. The guys were high-fiving an uncomfortable and blushed Sheldon.

"Good afternoon gentlemen! I see that you're congratulating Dr. Cooper for his latest achievement" Dr. Siebert greeted them.

"Good afternoon Dr. Siebert! Did you already know the good news about Sheldon?" Leonard asked; he was surprised.

"Of course Dr. Hofstadter! I just found out this morning and needless to say it's a great accomplishment for our institution. This is truly an honor for Caltech! There's no doubt about it." Dr. Siebert stated.

Sheldon remained silent, he seemed lost in his food; obviously Siebert already knew about his pre- nomination for the Nobel Prize in Physics. Sheldon's eyelids began twitching a few seconds later.

Raj giggled spontaneously. Howard looked at Dr. Siebert without understanding what he was saying. "Excuse me Dr. Siebert but ... are we talking about the same thing? We're talking about Sheldon's new baby. What has that to do with Caltech? asked Howard.

"Is that true? Oh, Dr. Cooper, congratulations on your new baby! What a beautiful coincidence that you're going to be a father when you've just received your pre-nomination for the Nobel Prize in Physics" Dr. Siebert revealed the news.

"SHELDON! You're going to win a Nobel Prize and you didn't say anything about it?" Leonard was practically screaming. He didn't know how to react; he wanted to be angry with Sheldon for not sharing such great news, but he was so happy for him that he couldn't stay mad for a long time.

"A Nobel nomination and a new baby! What a lucky bastard you are!" Howard laughed noisily.

"Sheldon, I don't know if I should be happier about the Nobel Prize or the baby. Who am I kidding? I've always wanted a baby!" Raj started sobbing with genuine emotion.

Sheldon was silent for a few seconds, to the astonishment of all the people at the cafeteria. The Nobel Prize news was spreading like a contagious virus through the University.

"It's great! Isn't it?" Sheldon chuckled. He looked at his friends for a moment and then he shrugged and continued eating. "How about if we play Dungeons and Dragons tonight?" Sheldon asked his friends. "My apartment? At six?"

A.N: Do you like this story so far? Should I continue it? Thanks for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Okay gentlemen! I'll let you finish your lunch" say Dr. Siebert. "By the way Dr. Cooper, I want to have a little conversation with you. I'll see you in my office at 5 pm. And once again... Congratulations!" Finally, Siebert left the cafeteria smiling as if he was the one with a Nobel Prize nomination.

"I wonder what Dr. Siebert wants to discuss with me" Sheldon questioned himself for a few seconds.

"Isn't it obvious? Sheldon… you have a nomination for the Nobel Prize… That's huge! Evidently Dr. Siebert wants to talk to you about it." Leonard was already imagining Sheldon receiving a gold medal and giving his acceptance speech.

"Ah! That makes sense" Sheldon took another sip of his soda; he was very thoughtful as he stirred his salad with a fork. Leonard, Howard and Raj exchanged puzzled glances.

"It occurs to me I should give Amy a gift. Do you think Amy would like to receive a gift? I don't know if that's the social protocol, but I think she'd appreciate the gesture. I guess… she'd probably like a present, now that we're having a new baby." Sheldon asked his friends.

"Oh yesss!" Raj exclaimed excitedly. "Buy her a flower bouquet. That would be so romantic! I love orchids".

"Flowers? Really? I'm not sure if Amy would like to receive a set of reproductive organs from angiosperms or _flowering plants_." Sheldon pondered for a moment. "I'd thought to give her a collection of blue-ray documentaries on great women of science; you know, if our second baby is a girl, I think they would be a better role model than those frivolous Disney princesses" Sheldon added seriously.

"Definitely, I've always considered Cinderella is a bad example for little girls" Leonard said wryly.

"And what about Snow White? A decent girl shouldn't live with seven men" Howard grinned mischievously.

Sheldon nodded; he never learned to understand sarcasm. Actually, he liked the idea of a flower bouquet. "I've never given her flower", he thought.

* * *

When Amy looked at her watch and realized that it was already 4 pm, she felt like a bird released from its cage. She was finally free to reunite with her beloved Nicholas. Amy had missed her son so baldly during that day. A minute later Amy received a text message from Sheldon, saying that he would get home a little late, because Dr. Siebert wanted to talk to him after work.

After a short drive to her mother's home, Amy could finally see little Nicholas. The baby smiled happily as he hugged Amy. "Aww! I've missed you so much" she said.

"Hi Mom! How was your day?" Amy asked. "Has Nicky been crying? Did he miss me? I don't know why he was so fussy this morning. Nicky has never suffered from separation anxiety; I hope he didn't cause you troubles." Amy hugged her baby while he was laughing and trying to take her glasses.

"Oh, don't worry Amy! I'm happy taking care of my grandson. He behaved like a little angel" Mrs. Fowler told her daughter. "Now, please come in Amy. I need to tell you something. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee? No thanks! I'd prefer a glass of water" Amy replied quickly. Mrs. Fowler went to the kitchen.

Amy sat on a white couch with floral print cushions; Nicholas sat on Amy's lap, playing with her cell phone. "Hey Nicky! Who are you calling?" Amy asked.

"Daddy!" Nicholas answered with a cute giggle.

Amy felt a warmth sensation in her chest, at the thought of Sheldon. "Don't worry! We'll call him in a few minutes" Amy told him. She kissed Nicky on his cheek.

Mrs. Fowler returned to the living room with a cup of hot milk and a few graham crackers for Amy. "I know you asked for water, but this is more nutritious and I think you look a little thin.

Amy looked at that cup of milk and couldn't help but feeling nauseated. She gulped.

"Thank you!" Amy told her mother, attempting to hide her discomfort. She took one of the crackers and tried a small bite. She gave the cracker to Nicholas.

"Amy, your Aunt Marion called me this morning. She was shocked when she told me her doctor just detected a suspicious nodule in one of her breasts." Mrs. Fowler looked sad as she talk to Amy. "You know your aunt lives alone and she has to undergo several tests. I'm afraid it might be cancer. I'm going to San Diego as soon as possible. She needs me."

"Poor Aunt Marion, I hope she's fine." Amy breathed very deeply. Her aunt Marion had never married and she didn't have children. She was Mrs. Fowler's younger sister and Amy was her favorite niece. Aunt Marion had always love Amy, she was like the daughter she never had. "I wish I could go with you." The thought of her Aunt Marion brought tears to Amy's eyes.

"It's okay Amy. Marion will be fine, you'll see. I'm going to San Diego on Monday and I think I'll stay there for two weeks, or a little more, depending on the test results. Too bad, I won't be able to help you with Nicholas, but this is temporary." Amy's mother tried to be optimistic. "Amy please, drink your milk, it's getting cold!" Mrs. Fowler stated.

Amy nodded; trying to overcome the nausea she felt, she took a sip of milk. "Agghh!" Amy immediately placed the cup of milk on the coffee table. The disgust she felt prevented her from drinking it. "That's it! No more milk for me."

"Hey Amy! What happened? You're not pregnant. Are you?" Mrs. Fowler was just kidding.

"Well... YES! I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandmother, again" Amy replied nonchalantly.

Mrs. Fowler's face lit up when she heard Amy's words.

* * *

Sheldon walked slowly through the halls of Caltech; he reached Dr. Siebert's office. He stared at the door for a few seconds, until he decided to knock. It was five o'clock and Leonard was waiting for him in the car.

Raj would help Sheldon to find a gift for Amy. The Indian astrophysicist had finally convinced Sheldon that flowers were the best choice for a present. Howard and Raj will meet Sheldon and Leonard for dinner and play Dungeons and Dragons at night.

"Knock, knock, knock , Dr. Siebert . Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert".

"Please come in Dr. Cooper! I was waiting for you" said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Good afternoon!" Sheldon greeted amiably. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, of course. Please, sit down Dr. Cooper. Would you like a drink?" Siebert said as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "So… the baby you're having is your second child, right?"

"No, thank you. I don't drink alcohol" Sheldon replied. "And ... yes, it is my second child" Sheldon added. Involuntarily, the image of his father crossed Sheldon's mind when he saw that bronze-colored drink. He shivered as a chill ran down his spine. He shook his head.

Siebert smiled warmly and looked at Sheldon's eyes; finally he said: "We're extremely proud to know that _one of us_ is about to achieve the highest recognition that a scientist could obtain."

"_One of us_", the phrase was repeating like an echo in Sheldon's brain. He had always been the weird, aloof and eccentric guy. He had never considered himself "_one of us_". That definition just didn't fit him.

"Undoubtedly, this is recognition is a great honor for me, " Sheldon said in the most polite tone.

"We're proud of you!" Siebert gave him a pat on the shoulder. Sheldon looked at him skeptically.

"Dr. Cooper, I'll be honest with you. There's no need to say that this nomination for the Nobel Prize and, the fact that you are a serious candidate to win it is ... a golden opportunity for our institution." Dr. Siebert had a twinkle in his eye that Sheldon hadn't seen before.

"Of course, I'm well aware of that!" Sheldon nodded. He didn't know what the purpose of the meeting was and he was starting to get bored with the conversation. He wondered what Amy, Nicholas and the new _homo-novus_ were doing at that time.

"I'll tell you the truth Doctor Cooper. Like everything in this life, the Nobel Prize is a _popularity contest_, so to speak. You already know that a nomination to this Prize requires dedication, skill and an idea worthy of a brilliant mind that can forever change our way to perceive the world." Siebert took a sip of his drink and made a long pause that bothered Sheldon.

"But ... to win this Prize, you need more than that. You need exposure; you need to be in the spotlight. You need something that not everyone has. _Charisma_ is required to win this Prize ... because, this is an image issue" Siebert looked at Sheldon from head to toe.

"Dr. Siebert, I don't understand", Sheldon listened to Siebert's words as if they're coming from the mouth of a lunatic. "The Nobel Prize is an award intended to recognize significant scientific advances in various fields."

"I agree with you completely. However, I'm asking you to think about it. In a couple of days, when the news is disclosed, you will have hundreds of journalists at your door, trying to meet you, asking you for an interview. People on the street will want to know more about you, they'll want to know your story. They'll want to meet the young scientist who came from a humble home in Texas and now competes with the greatest minds in the field of physics. How would you handle that? How would you feel about that?" Siebert kept talking even though Sheldon seemed to have lost interest long ago.

"That would… certainly bother me" Sheldon sighed. He didn't feel comfortable with that kind of attention. It's never been easy for him being exposed to public scrutiny. Sheldon had no trouble speaking in front of small crowds, but he couldn't speak to any crowd big enough to trample him to death. General rule of thumb was 36 adults or 70 children.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Dr. Cooper. I just want to help you to get the greatest achievement of your life. Please don't think I'm doing this just for the prestige or the money our institution could receive with your nomination. I do it for you, because I know you deserve to win."

"Thank you?" Sheldon's answer sounded more like a question.

"I wanted to ask you to handle this in a smart way. Show yourself open to interviews and questions. Dr. Cooper, you are now our image to the world. You are the face of Caltech. Please, keep in mind that the face we show to the world has to be friendly and it would help if you _smile_ once in a while." Siebert stated.

"I'll do what I can" Sheldon nodded, trying to finish the awkward conversation.

"And your effort will be rewarded." Siebert added. "We'll have another conversation… soon. Congratulations, Dr. Cooper!" Caltech's President smiled again.

Sheldon nodded shyly as he left the office. He disliked shaking hands, so he didn't do it. He walked thoughtfully to the parking lot, where Leonard was waiting for him.

"How did your meeting with Dr. Siebert go? Did you get a raise?" Leonard grinned excitedly. "You're going to need it, now that you're having a new baby."

"Yes, I suppose so." Sheldon shrugged. "Let's go home. Amy's waiting for me" He said in a voice that sounded distant.

"I bet they'll name a classroom in your honor, with a commemorative plaque and everything" Leonard was genuinely proud of Sheldon.

"Yeah maybe" Sheldon replied sternly. The conversation with Dr. Siebert had left him, several unanswered questions and a tremendous sense of uncertainty. The pain Sheldon was feeling in his neck quickly radiated to his head. Sheldon rubbed the stiff muscles of his neck and absent-mindedly looked out the car window.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It was a very cold afternoon, so Amy put a warm hoodie on Nicholas and placed him in his car seat. While she was driving home she thought aloud: "Aw Nicky! What I wouldn't give for you. I'd be so happy if you could stay a baby, forever!" Amy sighed as she watched her son in the rearview mirror. "You don't know how hard it is to be an adult. I wish I could stop time!"

Amy's heart and mind were fighting against each other. Her contradictory emotions prevented her from knowing exactly how she felt. Certainly, Sheldon's nomination for the Nobel Prize, her new baby, the love and tenderness that Nicholas gave her every day, were enough reasons to be happy.

Despite all those reasons to smile, Amy had a bittersweet sentiment she could hardly hide; she was struggling to stay positive and glad, but she couldn't help but thinking of so many things. Aunt's Marion health condition was just the tip of the iceberg.

Amy had a really close relationship with her Aunt Marion, but since she moved to San Diego they've seen each other less frequently. Marion never had children, but she always felt a very special affection for Amy.

Amy and her Aunt Marion were similar in many ways, not just physically but in many aspects of their personalities; the neurobiologist considered that her love of science was inherited from her aunt.

At first glance Marion was an introverted Chemistry teacher, but her charming personality was evident to those who get to know her.

Amy fondly remembered those evenings she spent with her aunt, just talking or reading in silence with a cup of tea. Marion had the most impressive library you can imagine; she had a book for every occasion from classic novels to philosophy books.

"I hope Aunt Marion is fine" Amy thought aloud. For a moment she couldn't contain the tears escaping from her eyes. Luckily for Amy, the sweet little voice of Nicholas caught her attention.

"Poxima centauri" Nicholas exclaimed happily.

"Proxima Centauri? Do you want to sing?" Amy asked Nicholas. _"Proxima Centauri's the nearest star. The celestial bodies that follow are ..._" Amy began to sing the song that Sheldon had taught his son. Apparently it was his favorite song.

Nicholas laughed very excited to hear his mother sing. Nicky's laugh was the most pleasant sound to Amy. Without thinking twice, she would leave everything to see him smile. Nicky and his tiny sibling were the most important to her. Although she still wasn't used to the fact that Nicholas was no longer an only child. Amy smiled.

When they finally got home, Amy climbed the stairs to the fourth floor, carrying Nicholas in her arms. Nicholas was already walking, but it would take them forever to get to their apartment if Amy let Nicholas climb the stairs by himself.

Little Nicholas had grown considerably in recent months. Amy felt a little tired as she carried Nicky in her arms, all the way to the fourth floor. "We should ask the landlord to fix the elevator" Amy breathed heavily when she arrived to her apartment.

"Hi Amy! Hi Nicky!" Penny left her apartment as she heard that her neighbor was already home.

"Hey Bestie! I thought you were at work." Amy greeted Penny. "Nicky look, your Aunt Penny is here!"

Penny picked up Nicholas and gave him a peck on the cheek, while tickling his tummy. "I worked the early shift today. I just came home". Penny replied. "Wow, Nicky's already a big boy. How's the big brother doing?" Penny smiled.

"He was a little fussy this morning. I think he was scared or something. When I left him with my mom, he was sad and crying; but now he's smiling as if nothing had happened before." Amy admitted.

She headed to the kitchen, opened the fridge and looked inside. She wanted to cook dinner for Sheldon and Nicholas.

"Aw, Nicky's happy because he's with me now." Penny giggled adorably. "Leonard just told me that Sheldon's gonna win a Nobel Prize! That's great bestie!"

"He received a nomination, but YES… he's definitely going to win. I'm sure!" Amy immediately cheered up and smiled proudly. "Your daddy is the best!" Amy sighed as she gently stroked her belly.

"Amy, can I ask you something?" Penny's voice was shaking as she asked Amy.

"Yes, of course" Amy was preparing banana and apple purée for Nicholas. Bananas were his favorite fruits; he could eat them every day. No wonder Amy always called him: Sweet little monkey.

"Amy… How does it feel?" Penny gulped. "How does it feel to be a mom? How does being pregnant feel?" Penny was a little nervous to ask those questions. "I'm… I'm just curious. Please, don't think I'm having a baby or something like that."

Amy approached Nicholas and Penny and picked the toddler up. When Nicky was sitting on her lap, Amy started feeding him with the meal she just made.

"Well ... it's hard to describe. I guess it's different for every woman. If we focus on the strictly biological point of view, I can tell you that morning sickness is not an exaggeration." Amy made a brief pause when she recalled that unpleasant sensation. "In the first trimester you may feel fatigued, your back hurts, your hips hurt, your breasts become very sensitive, tense and they usually get bigger. When I was expecting Nicky my breasts grew to a size C; I guess that wasn't so bad, Sheldon seemed to like it." Amy smiled mischievously.

Penny shook her head uncomfortably to hear that last sentence. "Amy, I actually wanted to know what it feels ... in here" Penny placed a hand on her chest, right in the area where the heart is found.

"Oh, I get it!" Amy smiled sweetly. Nicholas had almost finished his meal. "At first you feel very scared, and you should be scared. This is not easy; being a mother is something that changes your life but it's worthy. I can't even describe the love I feel for Nicky and _the little one_." Amy took a deep breath. She managed to hold her tears. She didn't want to cry.

"And... do you and Sheldon have plans tonight?" Penny quickly changed the topic when she noted how sensitive Amy was feeling. "I think you guys deserve a good celebration. How about if you have a romantic dinner? You can go dancing" Penny took Nicholas in her arms and played with him as if they were dancing. Nicholas laughed merrily; her aunt Penny was so funny.

"Umm bestie, I'd rather stay home with Sheldon, but ... I like your idea… I'll call Sheldon to tell him that I am planning a romantic dinner for us", Amy was excited with the prospect of a memorable night with him.

"Amy, why don't you surprise him? I could babysit Nicky while you fix everything".

"You'd do that for me? Thanks Penny!" Amy rushed to the kitchen to see what she could prepare for dinner. "It has to be something that Sheldon likes and it shouldn't take too long to make".

"You know I'm the best babysitter in the world, so Nicky and I are going to my apartment". Penny told Amy. "Sweetie, say goodbye to your mom."

"Mommy!" Nicholas blew a kiss to Amy, as he always did. Then he waved goodbye with his little hand.

"Bye, little monkey!" Amy kissed him goodbye. "All men are the same. Nicholas was crying inconsolably this morning because he didn't want to be away from me and now he prefers to go with the pretty blonde." Amy was joking of course.

Penny went to her apartment, along with Nicky who walked next to her with small steps and holding her hand.

"Yeih! We're gonna have so much fun!" Penny told the baby as she opened the door. "And… I guess I could start practicing..." Penny whispered. She put a finger to her lips and stared at Nicholas with a tender look in her eyes.

* * *

Sheldon was still lost in his thoughts as he looked out of the car's window, until a phone call took him out of that state. Amy was calling him.

"Amy! Are you okay? Is everything alright with Nicholas and the baby?" Sheldon was concerned when answering the phone; his overprotective father instincts came up. Leonard listened attentively to the conversation, thinking how different it was when Sheldon spoke to Amy.

"Hey Sheldon! We're fine. I just wanted to say hi. We all miss you a lot" Amy said with a soft voice, full of affection.

"Oh, I miss you too. My meeting with Dr. Siebert took a little longer than I expected, but I'll tell you later. Leonard and I are almost home". Sheldon looked at his watch. He hoped Raj had already bought the flower bouquet for Amy. It was almost 6:30 pm.

"Shelly ... may I ask you a favor?" Amy inquired in a gentle voice.

"Yes! Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask me" Sheldon knew that every time Amy called him Shelly, she had something in mind. In a few seconds, the grimace of annoyance that the conversation with Dr. Siebert had left on Sheldon's lips, turned into a smile.

"Shelly, we don't have ice cream. You know that's the only thing that helps me with this nausea. We don't have olives either". All Amy had eaten on that day was breakfast. She couldn't eat lunch because she was feeling sick.

"Okay, I'll buy ice cream and olives" Sheldon nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

Amy rubbed her belly again, as if she was asking her new baby if that was all they needed. "No, that's all. I want mango ice cream and green olives."

"Then you'll get mango ice cream and green olives!" Sheldon affirmed.

"Thank you Sheldon. I love you!" Amy said goodbye.

"See you soon. I love you too" Sheldon told Amy. Leonard nodded as he turned around the corner to go to the grocery store.

* * *

Amy gain a few extra minutes to prepare dinner for two, by asking Sheldon to buy mango ice cream and olives. Vixen!

After checking the fridge, Amy realized that they only had chicken. Sadly, Amy also noticed that just looking at the chicken, made her feel nauseated. "Is it just me or you're way more difficult than Nicholas?" She told the little baby growing inside her.

"I hope your daddy doesn't get tired of spaghetti with little pieces of hot dogs" Amy placed the pasta in the boiling water. "I promise I'll cook something else when I don't feel so nauseated."

Amy covered the coffee table with a nice tablecloth, and placed some candles on it. She poured herself a glass of apple juice and a glass of strawberry Quik for Sheldon. Though it wasn't an elegant and luxurious dinner, Amy prepared everything with love, thinking of Sheldon.

"Now ... we just have to wait for your daddy." Amy walked quickly to the bedroom and opened her closet, looking for the perfect outfit for a romantic dinner. Amy had a couple of dresses that she liked to wear on special occasions. She pulled out of the closet a blue dress with short sleeves. She looked at the dress for a little while.

"Umm, no ... I don't like it" she told herself as she put the dress back in the closet. Amy put on a green floral print dress but it felt tight around her chest area.

When she had little time left before Sheldon gets home, Amy was about to give up. "I have nothing to wear" She cried.

Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind. She opened the drawer where she kept her pajamas and pulled out a red plaid shirt. Smiling, she recalled that Sheldon lent her that shirt, the first time they slept together. Now she knew what to wear for her romantic dinner.

Amy slowly took off her everyday clothes and put on a delicate set of lavender colored lingerie. She decided to wear that red plaid pajama shirt; its fabric which still kept so many memories, felt soft, like a caress on her skin.

The spaghetti was ready; the table was set for a romantic dinner. Amy turned off the lights and lit up the candles. Her heart was beating faster when she sat on the couch, waiting for Sheldon.

"I wondered why Sheldon likes strawberry Quik so much. I haven't had it since I was a little girl". Amy was about to try a sip of Sheldon's favorite pink fluid.

When Amy tried the strawberry flavored milk, she felt instantly sick. She couldn't help but feeling genuine aversion and nausea. She quickly rose from the couch and rushed to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut.

* * *

Sheldon and Leonard arrived at the building, carrying a paper bag with mango ice cream and green olives for Amy. Raj and Howard were already on the first floor, about to climb the stairs to the fourth floor. The four friends greeted each other. They're eager to play Dungeons and Dragons that night.

"So… what do you think? Do you like the gift I bought for Amy? I told you I'd find the best flowers for her." Raj felt proud while showing Sheldon a magnificent flower bouquet.

"Oh, I'm not so sure if flowers are the best choice, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I surely hope Amy likes red roses." Sheldon said as he opened the door of his apartment.

"How strange this is!" Sheldon said when he entered the dimly lit living room. "Amy, where are you?" He asked as he turned on the light.

A.N: I hope you like this fic as I like writing it. Feedback is a appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Amy where are you?" Sheldon asked again with no response. "I brought you mango ice cream and olives as you wanted."

With the lights on, Leonard, Howard and Raj immediately focused their attention to the center of the living room.

"Sheldon!" Leonard was tugging on the sleeve of Sheldon's shirt and pointing at the coffee table.

"Hey!" Sheldon frowned at Leonard.

When Sheldon looked at the coffee table, he noted it was neatly set with lit candles, a nice tablecloth, dishes, a glass of apple juice and a glass of his favorite pink fluid: Strawberry Quik. In a few seconds the delicious aroma of spaghetti with little pieces of hotdog cut up in it, invaded his senses.

As always, the smell of spaghetti with hotdogs stimulated his appetite and made him salivate involuntarily. Sheldon's reaction was inevitable and could well be described as a conditioned reflex. Amy knew how to make a great theoretical physicist act like _Pavlov's dog_. Without missing a beat he went to the kitchen, attracted by the luscious aroma of the food.

"Yummy, yummy! Spaghetti with hotdogs and Dungeons and Dragons, this night is getting better and better. Amy cooks the best spaghetti in the world ... but don't tell my mom, please" Sheldon told his friends with sincerity, while trying some spaghetti. He still couldn't figure out why Amy's spaghetti was better than his mom's even when they both used the same recipe.

Leonard, Howard and Raj just looked at Sheldon, silently wondering how long would it take for him to realize what was going on. Obviously, playing Dungeons and Dragons, was not in Amy's plans.

When Amy heard Sheldon's voice coming from the living room, she knew he was finally home. Amy's heart was racing, and she felt restless, she was utterly nervous, without knowing why. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and put one some cherry flavored lip gloss.

Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Amy realized that her face was somewhat pale and dark circles had appeared under her eyes. Amy's optimism was dwindling as she hoped her discomfort would end soon.

"You look radiant Amy", she told herself ironically, as she gained the courage to open the door." Well, it's time! Baby, wish me luck! And please behave yourself ... at least tonight."

Amy left the bathroom and found Sheldon in the kitchen, trying some of the spaghetti. The minute she looked at him, she ran to hug him and taking him by the collar, she surprised Sheldon with a big kiss on the lips. "My sweet baboo, I was waiting for you!" she said softly.

Evidently, Amy hadn't yet realized that Leonard, Howard and Raj were in the living room too, until a nervous giggle from Howard and a gasp from Raj caught her attention.

"Amy ... we have guests!" Sheldon gulped and then bit his lower lip. His face couldn't be redder; with one hand he wiped out the lip gloss from his mouth. In about three seconds, his signature nervous tics took over his facial muscles. "I invited them to play Dungeons and Dragons" he whispered.

When Amy turned around, and looked at the center of the living room, she could see Leonard, Howard and Raj staring at her, open-mouthed.

Amy felt awfully embarrassed, standing there, in front of her friends, wearing only a red plaid pajama shirt, her lavender underwear and a pair of striped socks. At that moment Amy felt ridiculous and _half-naked_ before them. "Oh, God!" she finally said.

Amy ran to her bedroom, about to cry, and noisily slammed the door behind her.

Sheldon was stunned and almost paralyzed, while experiencing a twitching in his stomach, the same feeling that's often described as _butterflies_. After some thought Sheldon concluded this feeling was most likely due to the blood redistribution he experienced, every time Amy did this kind of things.

"Sheldon, go get her!" Leonard snapped his fingers in front of his best friend's face, as if trying to wake him up from a hypnotic state. Sheldon nodded and immediately ran to the bedroom.

"Well, it seems that Amy had planned a candlelit dinner for Sheldon" Raj smiled sweetly. "This is so romantic and sentimental" he said as he put the bouquet of roses in a vase and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"I guess Dungeons and Dragons night is officially canceled." Leonard said. "We'd better go to my apartment."

"If you ask me, I'd say Amy just wanted Sheldon to be her _Dungeon Master_" Howard winked and smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy" Sheldon was standing timidly in front of their bedroom's door.

"Come in Sheldon, the door is open!" Amy answered with a quivering and sobbing voice.

Sheldon entered the room and looked at Amy, sitting on the bed and wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"What's wrong Amy? Why are you crying?" Sheldon's heart felt as if it was being squeezed inside his chest when he saw her, crying so inconsolably.

Amy remained completely silent for about a minute, thinking how to answer that question. What's wrong Amy? She didn't even know what was wrong. What could she say to Sheldon? Could she tell him she was feeling lonely? Would she be able to look him in the eye and tell him she felt exhausted and distraught? Would Amy have the courage to confess her fear of not being able to split her heart in so many pieces: one piece for Sheldon, one for Nicholas, one for the baby and maybe if there was still a little room, one piece for herself? What's was wrong?

"Sheldon… I'm fine! I'm fine!" Amy said trying to downplay the issue. "I just wanted to do something special for you, but it doesn't matter anymore. I ruined everything" Amy got up from the bed and walked to the closet. "I'm going to change my clothes, I feel so ridiculous. I'm so embarrassed! Aww, the guys just saw me dressing like this." Amy blushed.

Sheldon got up from the bed and approaching Amy, he held her tightly against his chest, without saying a word. "Amy, sometimes I think you just don't see what I see." Sheldon said as he gently stroked her cheek and brushed her hair away from her face. Sheldon thought his girlfriend looked dazzling. _Fascinating!_

"I'll go get Nicky, he's with Penny" Amy tried to get away from Sheldon and looked to the other side, avoiding eye contact.

"Amy! I'm sure Nicholas is in good hands" Sheldon said as he grabbed Amy's hand so she couldn't escape from him. "Besides, you're still wearing my red pajama shirt and... you cooked spaghetti for me" Sheldon smiled as they walked hand in hand to the living room.

Once they got to the living room, Sheldon hugged Amy again, firmly placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer. Sheldon cupped Amy's chin and turned her face up to his.

When Sheldon was looking into her eyes, he could see a shadow of sadness in them. A shadow that he wished he could erase with a kiss. "Amy, I don't know what's going on, and I don't understand why you don't tell me, but I want you to know that you can count on me, because I love you".

Sheldon pressed his lips to hers in a longing, intense, and almost desperate kiss. Amy didn't want to think about all those things that hurt her. If he was beside her, she had everything. "I love you too", she said as she caught her breath. "Don't worry Sheldon! I'm just a little hormonal and moody, but I'm fine".

"That's why you must eat something! I bet you haven't eaten since breakfast. Most of the time when you think you're angry, you're just hungry" Sheldon headed to the kitchen and served two plates of spaghetti, one for him and one for Amy. "Go sit down! Dinner is ready!"

Amy _obediently_ sat on the couch, smiling again. Sheldon was actually, the best medicine when she didn't feel right.

"I know you must be tired of my emotional crisis, and I don't mean to scare you but I think we should expect moments like this in the near future". Amy lovingly stroked her belly; when she saw that glass of strawberry Quik, she felt sick again and quickly looked away.

Sheldon walked to the couch with the two plates of spaghetti and with a gesture, he asked Amy to move one space to the right. Sheldon sat in his spot, next to Amy.

"Oh goody, oh goody! Strawberry Quik!" Sheldon's eyes looked brighter, seeing his favorite pink fluid. "Ahhh!" He drank the whole glass in one gulp.

"Eww! I don't know how you can drink that!" Amy stared at Sheldon with a grimace of disgust towards his bizarre taste in beverages. "I tried a sip and threw it all up a minute later" Amy sipped some apple juice to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth. "I don't know if it's just me but I think the nausea is more intense with this baby."

"No, it's not just you. I've noticed it too." Sheldon replied casually as he ate his spaghetti. "That's because we're having a girl this time. Well… that's what my mother says" When Sheldon told Mary Cooper that she was going to be a grandmother again, she was moved to tears. In fact, Mary was already planning a trip to Pasadena in order to spend time with the family.

"A girl?" Amy laughed sweetly. "I didn't know you believe in those old wives tales. It's too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl" Amy ate some spaghetti and it was really tasty.

"I also thought it was just an old wives tale but I did some research and I've found several studies showing evidence that increased levels of human chorionic gonadotropin are correlated with a greater probability of having a female fetus" Sheldon stated. "Since that's the hormone that causes nausea and mood swings during pregnancy, it seems a logical association."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but those studies are fraught with methodological problems" Amy took Sheldon's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Anyway, we'll know it in a few months." Amy felt some kind of _flutter_ in her chest at the thought of Sheldon as a father of a little girl. That was definitely an adorable image.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have a present for you!" Sheldon rose from the couch and looked for the bouquet that Raj had helped him to buy. He found a dozen of beautiful roses with velvety, bright red petals, in a glass vase.

Amy had been so distracted during the night, that she didn't even noticed that the flowers were almost if front of her. Staring at the bouquet Amy couldn't help but remember the first time someone gave her a red rose.

That memory wasn't exactly a treasured moment of her life, in fact, that was one of the worst experiences she'd had. Suddenly, Amy felt sad again, as if all those painful memories she guarded inside her chest were trying to escape violently at the same time. Amy shook her head trying to keep those thoughts away.

Sheldon could instantly notice the abrupt mood swing of his girlfriend: "What ... what is it now Amy? You don't like the flowers" he said with real concern. "It was Raj's idea, I wanted to give you something else, but he said that every girl loves flowers" Sheldon was upset. "I would have to settle accounts with Raj tomorrow", he thought.

Amy breathed very deeply and looked at Sheldon as she gave him the most charming smile: "Sheldon. I love the flowers! These roses are gorgeous. Thank you!" Amy stood on tiptoe trying to reach Sheldon's height and kissed him with all the love she had for him.

"Whew! I thought you didn't like the present!" Sheldon sighed with relief. Amy grinned while looking at the flowers.

"Well ... I don't know what else you had planned for this night" Sheldon cleared his throat, "But I want to play Dungeons and Dragons" he whispered mischievously to Amy's ear.

Sheldon gently grabbed Amy's hand and led her into the room.

"Hoo!" she muttered involuntarily.

A.N: Okay, now I'll have to change this fic's rating to M! Muahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

When the guys realized that Dungeons and Dragons night was canceled due to force majeure, Howard decided to go home because Bernadette was working late that evening and he preferred to spend time with his 8 month old daughter, Isabella.

Raj, seeing that Leonard and Penny were Nicholas babysitters for the night, decided to go home too, and maybe call Alex Jensen, now that the two were such good friends. He felt a little discouraged and sad when he realized that all his friends had a family. He didn't say a word about it; he didn't want to discuss it. Raj excused himself telling them that he had a little headache and said goodbye.

* * *

Quietly, Sheldon led Amy to their bedroom, smiling triumphantly. Amy still couldn't get over her astonishment. She wasn't surprised that Sheldon acted so spontaneously. No! After all he was a very passionate man; he had always demonstrated an immense excitement for what he loved: science, his family, _Amy_.

What surprised Amy the most was her own reaction. A few minutes ago, she was on the verge of an emotional meltdown, but now, she felt so different. She was feeling alive and it was thanks to him. It has always been that way. She smiled.

Sheldon closed the door behind him when he entered the room, while Amy sat down on the bed with her feet on the ground, patting the space on her right.

Sheldon immediately ran to her, and sat beside her like a puppy does when his owner calls him. Amy hugged him tightly without saying a word; she just wanted to feel him close to her, inhaling his scent of baby powder and aftershave.

Sheldon loved sitting next to Amy, quite often without exchanging a word, without kissing or touching. They didn't have to go further; they just needed to stay together, side by side, for a few minutes or a few hours. It didn't really matter.

"Amy, I think love is ... weird." Sheldon said suddenly, breaking the silence in the room. His alluring blue eyes had a certain look of fragility; he looked like a lost child.

"Weird?" Amy asked befuddled, as she gently stroked the back of Sheldon's hand with her thumb, drawing small circles.

"Yes, it is extremely weird! Arguably, it is paradoxical". Sheldon moved a little closer to his girlfriend. "Amy, love makes you feel so helpless. Helpless and ... stupid, because you don't fully control yourself anymore and your will is not the only power that guides your actions. One day, you freely give a part of yourself to another person and you also give them the power to hurt you if they wanted, and you just hope that person won't do that. And that's frightening."

Somehow, Sheldon had found exactly the words that Amy had wanted to tell him, as if he was looking into her soul.

"Sheldon, of course love is frightening. I know it! Love is scary because, sometimes, love gives you more than you've ever dreamed, and overnight you realized that you have so much to lose. And you don't want to do anything to ruin it; you just can't afford to make a mistake." Amy hugged him again, feeling his heart racing. "And every so often, you feel you don't deserve so much happiness". Amy whispered in his ear, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can you see why I say that love is weird?" Sheldon moved closer to Amy, inch by inch, until his lips gently touched her lips. He sighed. "And love is also an oxymoron, because incongruously, the more vulnerable I am, the stronger I feel. The more I surrender to you, the more I win. Now I have a reduced space on my bed, but I sleep more comfortable than I've ever slept" Sheldon could go on for hours naming the reasons why love seemed so strange.

"Amy, don't think I'm complaining, I just think it's something _remarkable_!" Sheldon gave her a lopsided grin that made Amy's heart stop beating as she wondered if she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, you're right. It's outstanding!" Amy smiled and her eyes were shining with a gleam of sweet mischief. "Sheldon, what you just said, doesn't sound like one of those movie quotes that you know you by heart". Amy recalled that once, Sheldon told her a romantic phrase that was actually a line from Spiderman 1. And if this was a movie phrase, Amy didn't mind at all; she knew Sheldon meant what he said. After all, Dr. Cooper can't lie.

"No, this doesn't sound like a movie quote because it's not a movie quote. It's mine!" Sheldon shook his head smiling. "Just like my well-known contributions to theoretical particle physics, which are about to be awarded with a Nobel Prize, modesty aside, what you've heard is the brainchild of Dr. Sheldon Cooper" he added with his delightfully arrogant tone.

Amy gave him a soft kiss on the lips, slightly pressing their lips together and then she tasted his skin with his mouth, running from his chin to his neck as she gently stroke his hair with her fingertips. "Keep talking!" she said in a sweet voice.

"Mmm ... I'd like to make it clear that I'm not saying this only because I intend that you and I ... ahh ! Enjoy a lovemaking session" as he said this, Sheldon timidly stroked the smooth skin of Amy's knees and thighs.

"Then it would be very wrong, if I don't reciprocate your action with a reaction of equal magnitude but opposite direction. Right?" The mention of Newton's third law of motion, had the desired effect in Sheldon, increasing exponentially his excitement. "Vixen!"

Suddenly, Amy pushed Sheldon onto the bed and playfully alternated kisses on his face and neck with naughty tickles on his sides, which soon caused him fits of laughter.

"Okay Amy, that's enough! Stop it! Stop it Amy! Ha ha!" Sheldon laughed and laughed, almost to tears. "Amy! Ha ha ha! Stop it! Please! Stop it!" he said as he tried to escape from her delightful torture.

When he finally managed to control Amy's attack of kisses and tickles, Sheldon, gently but firmly pinned her down on the bed, holding her wrists against the mattress. "I still can't tell what you have done to me" he said as he gently stroked her face and her hair.

Amy's lips slightly parted trying to find an answer, but no sound came from her throat. Within seconds, Amy felt that sublime feeling of warmth as she sensed Sheldon's lips pressing against hers and his tongue exploring her mouth.

Sheldon's hands, with his long, nimble fingers gently rubbed Amy's thighs and hips, producing a deep shudder that made her arch her back involuntarily, to increase the friction between her body, barely covered by a shirt and Sheldon's fully clothed body.

Amy heard Sheldon breathing heavily and moaning almost inaudibly to her ear. Without breaking that sweet and long kiss, he began to nibble on her lower lip, softly. In a few seconds he was unbuttoning her red plaid pajama shirt and fondling her breasts, just touching them slightly through the thin fabric of her bra.

"Sheldon! Sheldon! Hold on!" Amy said when she was finally able to speak again. Her cheeks blushed with a crimson shade of embarrassment, acquiring the same shade of those red roses that Sheldon had just given her. She tried to breathe calmly as she clumsily buttoned up her shirt.

"Wha ... What's wrong Amy? You ... don't want it?" Sheldon asked her a bit confused and genuinely concerned.

"No, it's not that! I do want it! It's just that ... I have to pee. Could you ... please?" Amy's face reddened while asking Sheldon to let her get away for a moment, because of that urgent need.

"Yes, of course!" Sheldon smiled at her, as she quickly got up from the bed and left the room.

Sheldon considered that in Amy's situation, pre-coital urination, was certainly a reasonable idea. He got off of bed, looking for something in one of his closet's drawers.

* * *

"Penny! Why does Nicholas have my Thor action figure? Did you give it to him?" Leonard asked Penny, while picking his toy up from Nicky's little hands.

"Yes, I gave him that toy. Nicky saw it and he asked me for it. I didn't want him to cry. What's the big deal? It's a toy and you're supposed to play with it" Penny replied a little upset.

"What's the big deal? Well, it's an action figure from my collection, and most important, Nicky is too young to play with it. He's only 16 months old. He could swallow the mjölnir (Thor's hammer) and we'll end up in an emergency room" Leonard said as he wiped the remnants of a candy from the toy. It was all sticky.

"Nicky is a very smart boy and he wouldn't swallow your stupid toy" Penny hissed angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, I've seen Nicky's dad putting a miniature locomotive in his mouth so… intelligence is no guarantee of that" Leonard was scolding her. "And you also gave him a lollipop? You know you shouldn't give him sweets at night. He won't be able to sleep early." Leonard continued with his lecture.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm not taking good care of Nicky and he's in danger when he's with me?" Penny added, she was about to cry. She was feeling very sensitive that day, maybe Leonard was right but Penny couldn't understand it at the time.

"I didn't say that, I just think you should be more careful. Nicky loves his Aunt Penny and he loves spending time with you. Right, little buddy?" Leonard said as he picked up Nicholas in his arms.

Penny couldn't help but smile when she saw Nicky, giggling while Leonard carried him on his shoulders, like a horse.

* * *

After a few minutes, Amy returned to the bedroom. Sheldon looked at her in complete silence for a moment. She looked beautiful, with her disheveled hair, falling over her shoulders, forming little waves.

Her lips were flushed and inviting and her cheeks had a pink blush that contrasted with her pale skin. Amy had left her glasses on the bedside table and her green eyes were shining like precious jewels while Sheldon looked at her from head to toe.

"So… Where were we?" Amy asked smiling as she crawled into bed.

"Well ... we could go on with this ..." Sheldon said as he opened his hand. In the palm of his right hand, Amy could see two plastic dice. One was red and the other one was yellow.

"And what's that?" Amy inquired. It was a rhetorical question. She knew they were dice used to play Dungeons and Dragons.

"These are role-playing game dice. The regular icosahedron is a D20 and the pentagonal trapezohedron is a D10" Sheldon replied condescendingly. "You'd seen them before."

"Yes, of course I'd seen them before but I don't understand why you want them. I thought you and I were about to ... you know what".

"Amy, I told you I wanted to play Dungeons and Dragons and ... I'm going to play. So let's play!" Sheldon gently held Amy's face and gave her a long and passionate kiss that left her breathless.

"Okay, Dungeon Master!" Amy said shyly, covering her mouth with one hand.

Sheldon cleared his throat and began to say: "Our battle is over. We've defeated an entire army of evil ogres. I'm a brave and powerful elf and you're the most beautiful half-orc warrior. We move away from our group while they plunder the possessions of the wild horde of ogres." Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes and sighed.

"An indescribable feeling is taking hold of us, and we surrender, helplessly. The most powerful magic's turned us into slaves and as if we're guided by a mysterious force we walked deeper and deeper into the forest. I move closer to you and when I look fondly into your eyes I feel an uncontrollable desire to kiss your lips" Sheldon rolled the dice on a Dungeons and Dragons manual that was on the bed. He got a fifteen ... so he could continue with his action. "And I kiss you", he said with a husky voice.

Sheldon kissed Amy, savoring her lips until he was almost hypnotized. Amy responded with the same passion, gently caressing his shoulders. When they had to stop to regain their normal breathing, Sheldon resumed the game: "I'm taking you to an isolated meadow, near the shore of a lagoon. The wind blows and I hug you, so you don't feel cold. I've placed my coat on the grass and we sat on it. What do you do now?"

"I ... want to slowly remove your armor." Amy rolled the dice; getting the number she needed to continue her actions. "Yes!" Amy laughed merrily.

"Then you can proceed" Sheldon kissed Amy as she gently pulled his shirts upwards, exposing his naked torso; his skin felt warm when Amy touched him smoothly with her fingertips, causing him a slight quiver.

"Ah!" Sheldon sighed when Amy unbuttoned his brown trousers. Without thinking twice, he got up from the bed, and the garment fell to the floor. He sat in the bed again, wearing only his underpants.

"Your turn" Amy told him and then kissed him on the neck, near his right earlobe.

"I watch you while you erotically take off your coat. Your coat falls to the floor along with my armor. I lay my hands on you and I… caress your skin as I take off your armor in slow motion" Sheldon rolled the dice, but he didn't get the number he needed to complete the action.

"Oh! Roll again!" Amy whispered in his ear as she began to unbutton her red plaid shirt, exposing her delicate set of lavender lace lingerie.

Looking at her, Sheldon swallowed and nodded. He rolled the dice again, obtaining the desired number and he continued playing. With a soft and slow movement the red shirt slid over her shoulders, and it ended on the floor next to his clothes. With his shaking hands, he unhooked her bra and the undergarment fell freely.

"Once I've managed to remove your armor, you lean your body on my coat and my hands run on your skin as eager explorers in a new land", as he said this, Sheldon's fingers wandered the provocative figure of his beloved Amy. Her extremely sensitive breasts reacted immediately to his touch; her navel was shivering when she felt his hands, causing her a delicious tickle. He laid his right hand on Amy's belly for a moment.

Without removing the hand he had on her belly, as if trying to protect that tiny human being which lived inside her; Sheldon kissed her again with even more tenderness while stroking her cheek. "Your turn" he muttered weakly.

Amy rested on her left side and warmly told him: "I want to kiss you, nonstop, as I feel your body pressed against mine". Amy closed her eyes and rolled the dice. "And I want to repeat again and again that I love you so much." Amy kissed him again, telling him that she loved him. And it's okay to say what you feel, if it is true.

"My turn" Sheldon said as he took the dice in his fist. "I ... I can't wait any longer and I want you to melt slowly with my touch as I make my way inside you, into oblivion, until I can't think of anything else" Sheldon blushed deeply, swallowed hard and rolled the dice with his trembling hand. "Ohh! So close!" he shouted a little disappointed when he didn't get the number required to go ahead.

Amy quickly grabbed the dice and rolled them again, getting a number high enough to continue playing. "I want you to proceed with your actions" she said as she left a trail of kisses on his chest. She caressed his back and shoulders and they felt more relaxed. "I can't wait another minute" Amy smiled and strongly embraced him.

Sheldon gently placed a hand on the small of Amy's back and slowly pinned her down the bed, he closed his eyes and he was lost in the taste of her lips. Amy's respiratory rate was racing with every stroke of Sheldon's hands. He slightly touched the space between Amy's thighs, feeling her exquisitely moist warmth. He sighed when he finally decided to remove the last barrier of fabric of her lace panties.

Amy tried to stifle a scream as she felt Sheldon's warm fingers playing unexpectedly with a little bud full of nerve endings, hidden between her wet folds. That timid yet skillful touch led her to the verge of climax, feeling an electric shock throughout her body. "Oh my! Sheldon!" She bit the back of her own hand as she tried to suppress a moan.

Sheldon knew his actions had the desired effect and when his eyes met Amy's; he smiled. "Shhh! I think it's my turn to roll the dice" he told his girlfriend.

She grabbed his hand and stopped him, saying: "Love, we don't need the dice anymore. You won!" Upon hearing those words, Sheldon nodded and took off his underpants, the last garment covering his manhood. He uttered a groan of relief when he was able to release some of the pressure he felt at the moment.

Amy bit her lips in anticipation when so many ideas of what she'd like to do to him, crossed her mind. As if reading her mind, Sheldon looked at her and giggled. "Oh boy! ... You know I enjoy _that, _but I don't think _that's_ suitable in your circumstances. Your gag reflex is very sensitive now and I think it wouldn't end well for us" Sheldon innocently smiled and blushed when he said that. "We should leave _that_ for some other time", Amy agreed.

Sheldon skillfully resumed his position on top of Amy, as she gave in to his fervent caresses, until she felt she was about to faint.

Maybe, Amy actually fainted for a minute or two, because the next thing she remembered was Sheldon panting in her ear, right the at time when the stiffness of his throbbing manhood made its way, slowly into her folds.

Sheldon thought he would lose consciousness at the moment he felt Amy's warmth and wetness, contracting tightly around him, as she arched her back and imprisoned him, with her legs around his waist.

The moans he heard, escaping from his beloved Amy's lips, encouraged him to increase the power and speed of his thrusts. He was feeling alive, strong and uncontrollable. He tried to push a little deeper, a little harder each time, until they both felt it was impossible to go further and they'd reached a peak of bliss.

When their breathing and their pulse stopped for a second, everything was blurry. They felt as if they're blinded by a synchronous explosion. It took them a few seconds to slowly wake up from this heavenly agony, uttering their names in a gasp.

A.N: I hope you like this chapter. You know reviews are important to me!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

After a few minutes, Amy got out of bed. She wanted to take a quick shower and then go to apartment 4A and pick up her son, who at the time was with his Uncle Leonard and his Aunt Penny. She'd told Penny that she would be at her apartment at 10 pm, and it was almost 10:30 pm.

Sitting on a corner of the bed, Amy shyly covered her chest with a white sheet; Sheldon was slowly waking up from his ten minute nap.

Sheldon was half-asleep and he narrowed his eyes, trying to focus the images in front of him. Sheldon had before him a delightful view of the lovely curve that Amy's back created; exactly in her lumbar spine as it broaden in those seductive hips. Her pale, smooth skin looked as soft as it felt to the touch.

He held his breath and remained motionless for a few seconds so that she wouldn't notice he was already awake. He wanted to look at her, in silence, as she stretched to reach her red pajama shirt that was somewhere on the floor.

Amy dropped the sheet that covered her chest, and exposed her naked body; softly she put on her red shirt. Sheldon stared at her quietly and one more time, he felt that tingling sensation in his skin and the same unmanageable tachycardia.

Inexplicably and suddenly, Sheldon heard Amy sighing deeply as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand; apparently she was trying to hide that she'd been crying.

Sheldon took her by the arm gently, and very concerned about her, he asked: "Amy, why are you crying now?" He looked into her eyes seeing that they were cloudy, swollen and red from crying. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Amy felt juvenile and embarrassed at being caught by Sheldon, crying again; but unfortunately she couldn't help it. She had so many mixed feelings at the time, and although she wished this confusing moment would end soon, Amy knew her brain was sinking in a sea of chaotic neurotransmitters.

"No, you didn't hurt me, on the contrary ..." Amy smiled tenderly. "Sheldon, my aunt ... my aunt Marion is sick. I don't know exactly what it is, and my mom couldn't explain it completely but she probably has breast cancer. My mother's going to San Diego to be with her as soon as possible. You know that we are her only family" Amy was finally able to share her worries with Sheldon.

Last summer, Sheldon had met Amy's aunt when they went to Comic-Con in San Diego. As they already were a family of three, they decided to wear themed costumes. Amy went to Comic-con, dressed as Princess Peach, wearing a flowing pink dress and the precious tiara that Sheldon gave her.

Sheldon looked very attractive, dressed as Mario, the amusing Italian plumber, with his costume and a big mustache, but since he was quite skinny, he actually looked more like Luigi. Nicholas, who at the time was 8 months old, was lovely, dressed as Yoshi.

Amy's aunt made a very good impression on Sheldon. He considered that Marion was a very nice person, with an interesting conversation and a charming personality, very similar to Amy by the way.

In short, he had hit it off with her, and that's a huge step for Sheldon. Knowing that Amy's aunt was ill, was very painful because he knew that Amy was suffering for that reason, even if Amy was trying to appear strong.

"I hope she's fine" Sheldon said as he hugged Amy tightly.

"Yeah, me too" she replied. "Sheldon, I don't mean to sound selfish, I'm really concerned about my Aunt's health, but I don't know who is going to take care of Nicholas during the days that my mother stays in San Diego. In fact, I don't even know who is going to take care of our son tomorrow. My mom's having a very busy day tomorrow; she has to prepare everything for her trip. Penny can't babysit Nicky because she has to work the morning shift this week. I'd like to take him with me, but the lab isn't an appropriate environment for a toddler". Amy wiped her tears again and shook her head.

"I was thinking… maybe Mrs. Wolowitz could babysit him, but I guess it would be too much to ask her to take care of Isabella (Howard's daughter) and Nicky at the same time." Amy suddenly remembered how Nicholas had cried in the morning when she left him at Mrs. Fowler home. Amy felt a painful vacuum in her chest.

In her professional life, Amy was a reasonable and objective person but when it came to her family, things were very different. In those situations, Amy had a hard time, trying to separate her mind and heart, to make the best decisions.

Perhaps the best solution for this problem would be to find a daycare for her son, she thought to herself; although deep down she believed that Nicky wasn't ready for a daycare. Or maybe Amy was the one who wasn't ready for that step.

"Amy, that's not a reason to cry!" Sheldon said suddenly; apparently he had a brilliant idea. "I can take care of Nicholas. That's what we are going to do! I'm taking Nicholas to Caltech tomorrow." His face lit up and his smile was sincere.

"Sheldon, are you sure? Nicholas is a bit fussy sometimes, I don't want him to cause trouble or bother you at work. You're so busy, you're a Nobel Prize candidate and you'll probably have meetings and lectures." Amy was not entirely convinced with Sheldon's idea.

"That won't be a problem at all. Who will take care of Nicholas better than his father? We're going to have a great day together. It'll be fun! To be honest, I think Nicky could understand most concepts, better than many undergraduates." Sheldon smiled. He was excited with the idea of spending more time with his son.

"Thank you!" Amy kissed him on the cheek "Did I ever tell you, you're the best dad in the world?" She asked while she hugged him.

"Well, you haven't told me that recently" Sheldon said as he kissed her on the lips. "How about if we take a shower because it's quite late and we should go pick up Nicholas; it's already passed his bedtime".

Sheldon and Amy quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Hurry up princess!" Sheldon exclaimed, smiling again as he lovingly smacked her rear; then she looked back at him with a charming grin on her face.

* * *

Leonard was reading some very interesting papers on his laptop, regarding new uses for argon and neodymium lasers. Meanwhile, Penny was sitting on the couch, with little Nicholas asleep in her arms. She'd just read him, one of Dr. Seuss' stories. Nicky loved Dr. Seuss' books.

Penny gently cradled Nicholas in her arms, wrapping him with a warm blanket and singing softly to his ear. She knew his parents would be picking him up soon and that made her a little sad. Penny loved spending time with Nicky. She gave him a peck on his forehead.

From time to time, Leonard looked back at Nicholas and Penny. She was really good with children, and on many occasions when Leonard saw Penny playing with Nicky or taking care of him, he felt instantly happy and couldn't help but imagine those "smart and beautiful children" he hoped they'd have someday.

When Penny realized that Leonard stared at her intently, she asked him: "What is it Leonard?" "Why are you so thoughtful and quiet?" Penny said that phrase with a sweet and calm voice; it wasn't a claim at all.

"It's nothing. I just can't believe how big Nicky's gotten!" Leonard sat next to Penny and the little boy.

"Yeah! He's a big boy now, but for me, he'll always be a baby" Penny smiled wholeheartedly and then she kissed Leonard on his cheek. "Do you remember how tiny he was when he was born?" Penny asked her husband.

"Of course, I remember! He was like a baby chicken, and look at him now! He's going to have a little brother or sister" Leonard said while staring kindly at Nicky. "In a few years, he will be taller than me. He looks so much like Sheldon." He grinned.

"But Nicky is the cutest baby ever, and he's not crazy like Sheldon" Penny joked. "Or that's what I hope. We'll have to get him tested" she chuckled.

At that time, someone knocked on the door. "Knock, knock, knock, Leonard, Penny and Nicky. Knock, knock, knock, Leonard, Penny and Nicky. Knock, knock, knock, Leonard , Penny and Nicky" It was obviously Sheldon.

"Have you noticed that he's like Beetlejuice? We said his name three times and he appeared. We summoned him." Leonard said jokingly as he opened the door.

When opening the door Leonard found Sheldon and Amy, both neatly dressed in their pajamas and smiling from ear to ear. They both had wet hair that smelled like shampoo, and, on their cheeks they had a healthy pink blush.

"Hello Leonard! Hello Penny! We're here to pick up Nicholas" Sheldon told them nonchalantly.

"So you've finally recalled that you have a kid!" Leonard tried to be funny.

"Leonard, how could we possibly forget about our son?" Sheldon answered with a confused tone. "And, by the way, we don't have a kid, we have two kids!" Sheldon couldn't understand sarcasm.

Leonard simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Bestie!" Amy greeted Penny with a kiss on the cheek. "Was Nicky a good boy?" She asked. Amy melted every time she saw her son.

"Of course he was a good boy! Nicky is adorable!" Leonard responded as Penny placed Nicky in Amy's arms. The baby was still sleeping peacefully.

"I know Nicky's adorable! I made him!" Sheldon smiled proudly while helping Amy to cover Nicholas with a blanket.

"And… on your first try!" Amy told them, winking. "I'm glad Nicky's already sleeping. I was a little worried about that."

"He felt asleep easily, like an angel" Penny added.

"Yes, like an angel indeed! He could fall asleep despite those noisy across the hall neighbors. I think they were celebrating they're having a new baby or maybe trying to make another one. Ha ha!" Leonard smirked.

"Well, it's a little late and we have to work tomorrow" Sheldon and Amy blushed as they walked to the door, trying not to wake Nicholas up.

"Oh by the way Leonard, tomorrow we're taking Nicholas to work" Sheldon commented as he left his friend's apartment. "Good Night!" the Shamy said goodbye.

"I wonder why he is bringing Nicky to the office tomorrow" Leonard scratched his head, a little surprised and then shrugged.

Penny was very silent and thoughtful, walking slowly from side to side of the room.

When Leonard closed the door, Penny rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Without saying a word, she gave him an intense and passionate kiss.

"Wow!" Leonard managed to say when he recovered from the kiss.

"Honey" Penny gulped. "Honey, I'm… late…" she said unexpectedly.

Leonard didn't let Penny finish that statement and abruptly replied: "You're late for what? Did you have to go somewhere? Well, it's pretty late to go out".

"LEONARD!" Penny shouted, trying to make him understand. "I'm late… on my period. I think I might be ... pregnant." Penny sighed very deeply as she plopped down on the couch.

"WHAT?" Leonard asked shocked, collapsing on the couch next to Penny. "A… a… are you sure?" He stammered.

"No, I'm not sure. I haven't taken any test. We've had pregnancy scares before and we're not trying to have a baby" Penny replied anxiously.

Penny knew her menstrual cycle had synchronized with Amy's, so when she just learned that her bestie was expecting, Penny did the math and turned out she could be pregnant too.

"We... we ... we have to take a test" Leonard gulped nervously as he took Penny's hand in his sweaty hands.

"Yes, we have to, but I want to wait a week. I'm just a few days late on my period and I think it's still too soon. Besides, I don't feel like Amy, she has all those symptoms. To be honest, I don't feel any different. Please don't tell anyone, okay?" Penny almost begged Leonard, as she stared into his eyes. "We'd better wait a bit"

"Okay!" Leonard nodded nervously, as he told himself silently. "Our babies will be smart and beautiful".


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Amy ... for future reference, Dungeons and Dragons style coitus is one of my favorites; it almost beats up Star Trek-style coitus" Sheldon sincerely said as he turned off the lights and affectionately hugged Amy. He kissed her good night and closed his eyes trying to sleep.

"I'll keep that in mind. My legs are still shaking a little" Amy replied with a smirk and then she grabbed Sheldon's hand, placing it gently on her belly, she sighed.

That night, Nicholas slept soundly. He didn't wake up in the middle of the night and he didn't cry or wanted to sleep in his parents' bed, as he often did.

To Sheldon, falling asleep was a little harder. As usual, his mind which had given him so many victories but also so many headaches, was keeping him awake. Despite the fact that he already felt calmer and more relaxed than before, Dr. Siebert's words still echoed in his head. ¿What did he mean to say in their meeting? ¿Does Siebert think that Sheldon isn't good enough to win a Nobel Prize? ¿Does he think that sooner or later Sheldon would ruin everything?

"No, don't think about it, Cooper! Siebert only said that for ... envy. Yes, plain and simple envy. I don't need to change in order to win the Nobel Prize. That's absurd!" Sheldon told himself quietly as he started falling asleep.

For Amy however, trying to sleep was much more difficult. First, the recently reduced capacity of her bladder, due to pregnancy, forced her to get up from bed, at least twice to go to the bathroom; second, the painful tension of her breasts, made it hard for Amy to find a suitable sleeping position. But, perhaps the most aggravating problem was that her mind felt restless, thinking of everything that had happened lately.

After going to the bathroom for a second time, to void her overactive bladder, Amy leaned back next to Sheldon, tossing and turning uncomfortably in bed. When Sheldon felt Amy's body moving wearily beside him, he hugged her tightly and stroked her head, attempting to calm her down, as he used to do when she had night terrors, and Amy finally could sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sheldon was ready to go to work, he just had breakfast and was wearing his red Flash T- shirt and underneath it, a green long sleeve shirt and his khaki pants.

While Amy was getting Nicky ready for his day at Caltech, Sheldon checked for the third time if Nicholas had everything he might need to spend the day with him. Although Sheldon and Nicholas were very close and they got along really well, the theoretical physicist was a little concerned because they seldom spent time together (just the two of them) for more than a few hours. Amy was always there to take care of them.

Amy left Nicky's room, carrying him in her arms. She had dressed him with that monkey costume he loved so much. Amy thought that, if Nicholas had to spend all day in an unfamiliar environment, he would feel safer and more comfortable wearing his favorite clothes, besides his son looked so cute while wearing that outfit.

Amy was wearing a pink and white striped shirt, her purple cardigan, a brown corduroy skirt, and thighs. Amy felt a little nauseated but she hadn't vomited; she had some mango ice cream and olives for breakfast, and that was quite reassuring for her.

"Are you all set?" Sheldon asked when he saw Amy and Nicholas. The child's clothes immediately caught his attention. "Amy, why is Nicholas wearing that costume?"

"Nicholas likes to wear that costume and I want him to feel safe and happy. It's the same feeling you get when you wear those T- shirts, and more importantly ... Nicky is my sweet little monkey. Isn't he?" Amy strongly hugged his son and kissed him on the cheek. Mother and son laughed happily.

Sheldon smiled too, he knew Amy was right. Seeing her smile made him feel so glad, it made him think that everything would be fine. He loved his family with all his heart.

Sheldon approached Amy and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "I like to see you smile. I don't want you to be sad" Sheldon said as he stroked her hair. Amy nodded.

Sheldon picked Nicholas up in his arms and questioned him: "Nicholas Leonard Cooper, are you ready to spend a fascinating day with your father? Today, we'll experience the magic of physics and together we'll unravel the secrets of the universe". Sheldon lifted Nicholas up, and he let out a sweet laugh.

Amy smiled again, seeing Sheldon and Nicholas playing was so funny. "I can imagine Nicky in a few years, with someone asking him what your dad's job is, and he answering: "My daddy unravels the secrets of the universe" Amy said as she hugged Sheldon.

He smiled too, and together they walked down the stairs, and said goodbye to each other at the parking lot. Sheldon went to work with Leonard and Nicholas and Amy headed to the lab, accompanied by the new _homo-novus_, so she really wasn't alone.

* * *

Sheldon walked the halls of Caltech, with Nicholas in his stroller and carrying on his right shoulder, a diaper bag, full of everything his child could need and on the other shoulder his customary messenger bag. When he was about to drop the gigantic diaper bag, he met Howard.

"Hi Sheldon! Hi Nicky! If I had known that today was: _Bring your kid to work day, _I'd brought Isabella with me" Howard greeted Sheldon and helped him with the diaper bag.

"Hi Howard! Although, today isn't Bring your kid to work day, Nicholas had to come with me because Amy's mom can't take care of him for a while so ... here we are." Sheldon smiled resignedly.

Howard could immediately see that Sheldon was feeling a little insecure of taking care of Nicholas all by himself. "You poor thing! If you need any help, just call me".

"Thank you Howard! But I think I can handle this" Sheldon replied condescendingly.

"Actually ... I was talking to Nicholas!" Howard joked and then said goodbye to Sheldon and Nicky and headed to his office.

Sheldon shook his head as he put the huge diaper bag on a chair, sat at the desk and placed the stroller next to him. He checked his weekly schedule and Nicholas stared at him from the baby carriage.

Sheldon had planned a lecture on subatomic particles to undergraduates, in exactly 10 minutes. The theoretical physicist got up from his chair and looking at his son, he began to say:

"Nicholas, I know that, at this hour you usually play with your grandmother or watch TV, but I assure you that the Higgs boson is much more fun than _Jake and the Never Land Pirates_." Sheldon grabbed his messenger bag and headed to the auditorium with his son.

"Higgs, Higgs, Higgs!" Nicholas repeated cheerfully, smiling and clapping while Sheldon pushed him in the stroller. Nicky loved repeating the words he'd just learned.

The students were completely flabbergasted when they looked at Sheldon, pushing a baby carriage as he entered the auditorium. It was something they've never seen before, the eccentric Dr. Cooper, taking care of a toddler, was a downright curious spectacle.

"It looks like your presence has caused a commotion" Sheldon whispered to his son as he placed the stroller beside the desk. He pulled a koala toy from his bag and gave it to Nicholas. "I hope you have some fun while I'm trying to teach something to this group of troglodytes."

Sheldon didn't need his Vulcan hearing to notice what the students whispered behind his back. Despite the uproar caused by the presence of Nicholas, Sheldon could clearly hear that the students were asking each other: "Is that the guy who's been nominated to a Nobel Prize? Some people say he's a little crazy. Do you think that's his baby?"

"Good morning everybody! Before you continue with your maddening chatter, I would like to clear up some of your doubts". Sheldon cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm the guy who's nominated for the Nobel Prize. No, I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested, and yes, he is my son. Now, we better get straight to the point, i.e. the study of subatomic particles."

Sheldon turned on the projector and began with the PowerPoint presentation he had prepared for the lecture, trying not to listen to the noise coming from the audience. Most students continued with the stupid comments, or were distracted by the unusual presence of Nicholas in the classroom.

"In this case, we'll take the example of Bosons, which are subatomic particles which have integer spin and which therefore are not constrained by the Pauli Exclusion Principle like the half-integer spin fermions. The energy distribution of bosons is described by Bose-Einstein statistics. The wave-function which describes a collection of bosons must be symmetric with respect to the exchange of identical particles, while the wave-function for a collection of fermions is anti-symmetric. This will be on the test so it would be wise to take notes." Sheldon mentioned in his most serious tone.

"Bo-ton", the tender little voice of Nicholas suddenly interrupted Sheldon. "Bo-ton " Nicholas raised his arms, asking Sheldon to lift him from the stroller.

"You mean boson, as in Higgs Boson" Sheldon mentioned, trying to continue with the class. Although he wanted to pick Nicholas up in his arms, Sheldon thought that might distract the audience.

When Nicholas heard the word "Higgs", he started laughing adorably, as if it were some kind of joke. Within seconds the audience was laughing along with the little boy.

"Silence please! Don't get distracted by the kid!" Sheldon was somewhat annoyed by the lack of interest of the students.

Sheldon crouched next to the stroller and staring at Nicholas, he put a finger in front of his mouth, telling him to be quite.

"Shhh! Nicholas, I want them to learn something, however difficult that may be. Please try not to be so adorable" Sheldon stated, with his strict father voice, as if Nicky could help being so sweet.

Seeing the stern face of his father, Nicholas felt a little frightened and started pouting. Maybe he thought Sheldon was angry, but it seemed that at any moment he'd cry.

"What's all the fuss? Could we continue?" Sheldon asked his students with a rough tone. "According to quantum theory, the angular momentum of particles can only take certain values , which can be integer multiples of a determined constant _h_ (Planck constant) or half-integer multiples of the same constant."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Nicholas raised his arms again, asking Sheldon to lift him up.

"Not now Nicholas!" Sheldon responded, opening his eyes widely.

When his father refused to hold him, Nicky began to cry inconsolably, trying to catch Sheldon's attention.

While listening to Nicholas sobbing, Sheldon felt extremely guilty for being the direct cause of his crying and unable to resist another minute, he took him in his arms and rocked him gently. Nicholas immediately calmed down and smiled.

"Aww!" The students exclaimed in unison, observing the heartwarming scene. The image of Dr. Cooper trying to give a lecture, with his little son in his arms, almost caused them an overdose of tenderness.

"You really are an expert in emotional blackmail. Aren't you?" Sheldon whispered in Nicky's ear and then he kissed him on the cheek. "You always get what you want."

After class, Sheldon had to admit that although Nicholas was a distraction at the beginning of the lecture, in the end, he became a great help to keep the audience's attention.

"Well, that's all for today. I hope you become familiar with the concepts reviewed in this lecture. Do you have any questions?" Sheldon said as he put Nicholas back into his stroller.

To Sheldon's surprise, several students raised their hands to ask questions.

"Dr. Cooper, I have a question: What's your baby's name?" asked a smiling redhead girl with a face full of freckles.

"I expected it to be a question regarding particle physics but ... his name's Nicholas" Sheldon replied while getting ready to leave the auditorium.

Another girl spontaneously asked: "Dr. Cooper, how old is your baby? By the way he's very cute and he looks a lot like you. Congratulations on the Nobel Prize!"

"Thank you! Nicholas is sixteen months old" Sheldon responded, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the conversation. Seeing that there were still some students raising their hands he inquired them:

"Does anyone have a question that has something to do with subatomic particles?" The students lowered their hands simultaneously. "That's what I thought" Sheldon muttered under his breath.

A. N: My reviews' page looks positively_ orange with loneliness_! I'm just saying I could use some feedback :P


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Penny woke up a little before 10 am, when she felt a few aggravating sunbeams hitting her forehead and almost blinding her. Leonard had already gone to work. Seeing that Penny was very tired, Leonard let her sleep in. He said goodbye with a gentle kiss on the forehead and a sincere smile.

Even though she was still feeling sleepy and she didn't want to get up from bed, Penny took a shower, and had a cup of coffee and a toast for breakfast. As she looked in the full length mirror, she slowly put on her waitress uniform. The same routine, every day, except for the occasional schedule change.

Suddenly, in that mirror, Penny could picture herself as a heavily pregnant woman. Although she blinked several times, trying to erase those images, Penny could still see in her reflection, the distinctive silhouette of a pregnant woman, with a prominent yet fictional curve in her belly.

At that moment Penny felt immensely distressed. She felt a lump in her throat and it seemed that the walls of her room were dangerously approaching her, threatening to crush her. She had trouble breathing and experienced an uncontrollable urge to run away.

"So ... this way is how it ends" she thought. "I guess this is the end of your dream of being a great actress, Penny". In her eyes, the tears were struggling to escape. "Say goodbye to the successful career in Hollywood that you've always dreamed of."

Penny knew she wasn't a girl anymore; she was a grown woman and she'd matured a lot, comparing to that girl from Nebraska who came to California with a dream. She knew for sure that she loved Leonard with all her heart. She looked at her wedding ring and smiled warmly.

Leonard and Penny were not planning to have to have a baby but, if a baby were coming Penny was definitely going to love him. The problem was that Penny didn't know how to react at the time; she'd always struggled with commitments and responsibilities. And this was ... absolutely the greatest responsibility she would face.

"My job!" Penny screamed, when she realized what time it was. "I'm going to be late!" Her job as a waitress at Cheesecake Factory wasn't her dream job, but she needed the income. Penny quickly grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs.

In her car, Penny told herself: "Who wants a pregnant waitress? If I am already a mediocre waitress, I don't want to see myself in a few months, with a huge belly and stumbling over tables" She shook her head as if she could stop thinking about it. She inhaled deeply. "Calm down Penny! It won't be so bad and… you don't know it for certain."

Penny arrived at the restaurant a little late and, without wasting more time she went to the kitchen, where she greeted her friends.

"Guys, I think you should check the expiry date of that salmon, because it doesn't smell so well. It's kind of… gross!"Penny told the cooks. She felt a little nauseated, perceiving that smell, and she covered her mouth and her nose with a hand.

"Penny, this salmon is really fresh. Our supplier just brought it an hour ago" the chef replied.

* * *

Leonard was awfully quiet in the morning. Sheldon had barely noticed it because his entire focus was on Nicholas while Leonard drove them to Caltech.

The experimental physicist struggled to concentrate on work; after all, operating lasers required attention. Trying to push away the thoughts that distracted him, Leonard put on his safety goggles and continued working as normally as he could.

"Focus Leonard or you're going to lose a finger!" He demanded himself.

Occasionally, Leonard grinned silently, knowing he had a big secret to keep. Penny and he hadn't yet decided whether it was the right time to become parents but, if someone asked Leonard if he would like to have a baby ... the answer was yes!

Leonard had always wanted a baby with Penny; to be honest he had imagined their babies from the moment that he met her. Similarly, Leonard had faced disappointment every time they had a negative pregnancy test. Although Penny was relieved in those occasions, Leonard wasn't happy with a negative result. He'd always felt that something was missing.

"It's going to happen! This time it's going to happen!" he repeated like a mantra. Leonard and Penny had discussed this possibility before, but they never reached an agreement, and so far the experimental physicist had to settle for being Nicholas' favorite uncle.

When Leonard imagined himself as a father, he hoped to give his future child, everything he didn't have as a kid, and obviously he didn't mean material things. He wanted a home where birthdays are celebrated with joy and love, and Christmas gifts, aren't just grades for an academic paper.

"Sheldon and Amy are Nicholas parents, and they're doing a great job, I guess we can do it too. Right? Penny and I can be good parents."Leonard said softly.

"I shouldn't think about it ... yet. As Penny said, we'd had false alarms before" Leonard breathed heavily. "But maybe this time is different."

* * *

"Nicholas, it's time for lunch!" Sheldon told his son as they entered the cafeteria. He sat at the table and put Nicholas on his lap. "Umm, let's see the lunch your mom made you: a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich, milk and a banana". Unquestionably, Nicholas' lunch looked mouth-watering compared to Sheldon's macaroni and cheese.

"Nicky, would you like to do a swap with me? I want to change my macaroni and cheese with your sandwich". Sheldon gave Nicholas a spoonful of macaroni and when he tried it, he responded with a charming face of disgust.

"I'll take that as a no" Sheldon commented as he looked at Nicholas. The baby was eating his sandwich like it was a real treat.

"Hey Sheldon! Hey Nicky!" Raj and Howard approached the table and greeted them.

"Hello!" Sheldon replied, and then he continued feeding his son. Sheldon realized the sandwich had a smiley face carved in the bread, just like Sheldon's mom used to make it.

"I didn't know that Nicholas was here. Are you having a good day, Nicky?" Raj asked the little boy and he answered with a cute chuckle.

"Nicholas is having a great time. Apparently physics isn't indifferent for him as I thought. I consider that… with the right guidance, he could be my successor" Sheldon smiled proudly.

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" Howard was intrigued.

"I say it because… this morning when I was giving a lecture on subatomic particles, Nicholas was paying more attention than the rest of the audience. I thought my son preferred Biology, since he's been influenced by his mother, but I must say that I see great potential in Nicholas". Sheldon told his friends with a conceited tone.

While Sheldon was talking to Raj and Howard, he stopped paying attention to his baby for a moment. Taking advantage of the situation, Nicholas was playing with his sandwich and in a few seconds he had strawberry jelly and peanut butter all over his face and hands.

"Sheldon, I think your little _'Carl Sagan'_ needs help with his lunch" Howard pointed at the toddler.

"Oh Nicholas! What a mess!" Sheldon shook his head as a reproach of his son's actions. He took a wet wipe from his bag and cleaned Nicky's hands and face.

Leonard came into the cafeteria and greeted his friends; he sat in the empty chair and began to eat in silence, but deep in thought.

"Is everything okay?" Raj asked him, he was somewhat concerned about the attitude of Leonard. "It took you a while to come to the cafeteria."

"Yeah, I just ... I was talking to Penny on the phone for a moment, and I lost track of time" Leonard answer, absent-mindedly.

"If you and Penny are fighting, I would suggest you to buy her flowers. Amy loved the roses I bought for her. Sheldon told us so", Raj winked and Sheldon nodded. Leonard didn't say a word and continued eating.

Raj found it ironic that he could always give the best advice about relationships, and he was the only one of the group who remained single.

After a few minutes, a smiling red-haired girl, with her face full of freckles approached their table. She was the same girl who attended Sheldon's lecture.

"Dr. Cooper! It's so nice to see you again ... and your baby's still here. Hi sweetie!" She greeted Nicholas, merrily waving her hand, but he hardly looked back at her.

"My name's Violet Lewis, I was at your lecture a few hours ago. I was thinking that… if you are not so busy, you could help me with a paper I'm writing. I could really use the help of a tutor and, who could be a better tutor than you? Also, if you're looking for a babysitter, I can take care of your son when you need it. I can stop by your office this afternoon… if that's not a problem with you". Violet coyly played with a lock of her hair and showed Sheldon a toothy grin.

"At the moment I'm pretty busy to be your tutor but I guess you could send me your paper via email and I'll take a look at it. As for your offer to babysit Nicholas, my answer is NO", Sheldon replied categorically. "Nicholas is uncomfortable with people he doesn't know. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to continue with my lunch."

"O… okay, I'll send you the paper. I already have your email" Violet replied as she walked away, feeling somewhat discouraged.

"Sheldon ... do you realize what just happened?" Howard was perplexed. "That girl was flirting with you in a rather obvious way."

"Howard, I think you're wrong, she just wanted me to be a tutor for the paper she's writing, and she was trying to be nice by offering to babysit Nicholas", Sheldon stated as he gave Nicky a banana for dessert. The little boy looked adorable, wearing his monkey costume and eating a banana.

"Howard is right, that girl was totally flirting with you and I think I know why. It's because of… Nicky. Babies are chick magnets. That girl's biological clock started ticking when she saw your son". Raj added with a smile. "Just take a look around; can you see all those women looking at you at the same time?"

Incredulously, Sheldon looked around, and in fact, several girls were staring at Nicholas and him, as if they were a spectacle. Sheldon nervously gulped.

"Shhh! If we're quiet, we can hear the sound of their biological clocks: Tic Tock, Tic Tock!"Howard was laughing out loud.

"What do you do think Leonard?" Sheldon questioned, still surprised with the events. "Leonard? LEONARD!" Sheldon shouted when he noticed his friend wasn't paying attention, at all.

Leonard shook his head and answered: "Howard's right!", then he shrugged and kept eating.

"I think I've found the perfect wingman. Right, Nicky?" Raj smiled with a renewed hope. "High five!"

Nicholas giggled and waved his little hand to uncle Raj.

* * *

"Tomorrow, I will ask the landlord to fix the elevator" Amy thought aloud as she opened the door of apartment 4A. Walking up four flights of stairs wasn't easy when you have a nagging pain in your lower back and belly, like Amy had that day.

Amy considered that the pain was probably due to her skirt's waistband; it started feeling tight around her belly, even though it was too early to feel that way. Amy estimated she was six o seven weeks pregnant, and when she was expecting Nicholas, her clothes didn't feel so tight until she was thirteen or fourteen weeks pregnant.

"Maybe, I was wrong and you're a little bigger than I initially thought. Well, it's either that, or I'm overeating" Amy told her baby while gently stroking her belly. "And by the way, would you like some ice cream? Or even better… olives?"

* * *

On their way home, Leonard accompanied Sheldon and Nicholas to the drugstore; he wanted to buy some vitamins and folic acid for Amy and the new _homo novus_.

Leonard was feeling annoyed while Sheldon fixedly stared at the shelves, looking for the most appropriate prenatal vitamins.

"Look, Leonard! These vitamin supplements have higher iron content in milligrams than the others, but in these, the iron is in the form of ferrous sulfate and the other one contains ferrous fumarate. I can't decide between them. So, ferrous fumarate or sulfate? Leonard? Are You listening? Leonard!" Sheldon was exasperated while trying to get Leonard's attention.

"Why don't you take that one?" Leonard randomly pointed to a box.

"Good choice Leonard! Ferrous fumarate has better intestinal absorption than sulphate. Thanks Leonard!" Sheldon took the pillbox that Leonard chose and holding Nicholas in his arms, he headed to the checkout lane.

"Penny!" Nicholas said, with a happy chuckle when he unexpectedly saw her, leaving the drugstore.

The boy stretched out his hand, to greet her, but Penny put a finger on her lips, silently asking him to be quiet. She ran to her car as fast as she could and apparently neither Leonard nor Sheldon noticed her presence at the pharmacy.

"Nicholas! Penny isn't here. You'll get to see her when we get home" Sheldon told him while paying for the vitamins.

Leonard however, struggled to stay calm while trying to distinguish whether that blonde girl with a Cheesecake factory uniform, running in the parking lot, was actually Penny.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Are you sure you don't want to play Halo with me?" Sheldon asked Leonard for the third time." I was thinking Penny and you could come over for dinner tonight; Amy told me she has a craving for Thai food" he added.

On the way back home, Sheldon could finally realize that Leonard wasn't feeling quite right. It was obvious that something was troubling him and therefore, Sheldon thought that inviting him to play Halo and have dinner, could cheer him up.

"Sheldon... I'm a little tired, besides Penny and I have something to talk about. I'm going to visit you guys later, if I feel better; or… maybe, tomorrow we could do something fun." While saying that Leonard played nervously with the cuff of his jacket and stared at the floor, he didn't want to make eye contact with Sheldon. "Penny should be home at any minute".

Leonard checked his watch and eagerly looked for the keys in his pants' pockets. A few minutes ago, when he came home with Sheldon and Nicky, he was surprised to see that Penny's car wasn't in the parking lot yet.

Sheldon knew that something was wrong with Leonard, knowing him for so many years had taught him to read his expressions. The first thought that crossed his mind was that his friend and Penny had relationship issues.

Nicholas was sleeping peacefully in Sheldon's arms, so he whispered, trying not to wake him up.

"Leonard, you don't need to pretend that you're strong and everything is fine. I know what's going on! Penny and you're facing marital problems. Aren't you?" Sheldon sighed deeply, and in his eyes, he had a moving expression of vulnerability. Allegedly, it was the same expression of a child who just learned that his parents are getting a divorce.

Leonard was stunned when he looked at Sheldon, he didn't know what to say to calm him down. He was surprised that although Sheldon has matured so much and he was a father already, he still had a truly touching innocence.

Sheldon continued talking abruptly. "Yes, that's it! I... I knew that 50% of marriages end in divorce but you just got married two months ago. You shouldn't make such a hasty decision, why don't you try to resolve your differences?. This will probably surprise you but, sometimes Amy and I don't get along so easily, nevertheless we've never thought of getting separated. You love each other and frankly I don't understand why these issues are so complicated". Sheldon began to hyperventilate.

"No Sheldon! Penny and I won't get a divorce! Calm down!" Leonard felt increasingly moved. "I'm telling you the truth, everything's fine. Don't worry!" He said as he opened the door of his apartment. "I promise I'm going to tell you if something important happens" Leonard smiled sincerely.

"You Promise? " Sheldon asked; he still had his doubts.

"I promise" Leonard nodded as he entered his apartment.

* * *

"Amy, we're home!" Sheldon affectionately called his girlfriend.

Amy was in their bedroom and, when she listened to him, she ran to the living room."Oh, what do we have here? Aren't you guys the most intelligent and handsome physicists in Caltech?" She lovingly greeted Sheldon and Nicky.

Amy gave Sheldon a tender kiss on the lips as she hugged him warmly. Sheldon put Nicholas in his mother's arms. The child had fallen asleep during the ride home, but seeing Amy; he woke up and hugged her tightly. She replied the gesture with a sweet kiss on the baby's cheek.

"So, how was your day? Did Nicky cause you troubles?" Amy said as he gently brushed Nicholas' hair away from his forehead, and kissed him. Little Nicholas was quickly falling asleep again.

"It was a pretty tiring day, but it was great!" Sheldon grinned happily. "Nicholas is the best companion, he behaved quite well. We gave a lecture on subatomic particles together; we took a look at some papers written by undergraduates. That was hysterical! They caused Nicholas a fit of laughter. Nicky ate all the food you made for him and then he played with Raj for a while. In the afternoon he was so tired that he instantly fell asleep in the car. And how was your day?" Sheldon asked.

He walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on; he wanted to make some tea for Amy and him. Sheldon didn't tell her that he was a little concerned about Leonard and Penny since he didn't want to cause her angst.

"Let's see ... this morning, I performed electroencephalograms on Capuchin monkeys as they're exposed to disturbing sound stimuli. I was trying to determine which areas of the brain are involved in their sensory responses. Then I tried to dissect the diencephalon of rat fetuses but I'm afraid I couldn't do it because… even when it sounds extremely ridiculous and stupid, they reminded me of my babies. I couldn't help thinking of Nicholas and the little one. So ... I excused myself saying that I wasn't feeling very well and I ran to the bathroom where I cried like a little girl for about fifteen minutes". Amy was genuinely ashamed when she confessed this to Sheldon. He approached her and rubbed her back gently.

"When my hormonal outburst finally subsided, I continued with the EEG. Then I came home, and I had some ice cream with olives, and soon after I vomited everything. So, I think your day was quite better". Amy honestly stated. "I'm going to put Nicholas in his crib" she said as she headed to her son's room.

Sheldon poured two cups of chamomile tea and when Amy got back to the living room, he offered her one of the cups. After that he walked to the desk where he had placed his messenger bag.

"Amy, I bought you something. Now that we're having a new baby, your nutritional requirements are different and you should start taking folic acid and prenatal vitamins. I know you've been too busy to shop". Sheldon said while giving Amy a box of pills. He blew on his cup of tea, trying to cool it down. The tea was still too hot to drink.

Amy felt immensely happy with Sheldon's thoughtful gesture. Sheldon had many ways of telling Amy that he loved her without even saying those words, and to be honest, he didn't need to. Amy knew he loved her, when he looked into her eyes or every time he showed that he cared for her. Perhaps Amy liked this gesture more than she'd like those red roses that he gave her before.

"Thank you, Sheldon!" Amy replied with a big kiss on his lips. "I love you so much", she said, almost breathless after that kiss. "This is so romantic!"

"Genuine concern about the nutritional status of my woman and my unborn child always is!" Sheldon smiled coyly, tilting his head slightly to the right side. "Also, I was thinking that, until about three months ago, you're still breastfeeding Nicholas, and I know very well that my kid eats a lot. Your body is experiencing a great deal of stress, and I would be extremely miserable if something bad happens to you". Sheldon put his cup of tea on the table and strongly hugged Amy.

"Ouch!" Perceiving that strong hold, Amy felt a slight pain in her breasts, they're very sensitive due to the pregnancy. Amy protectively crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What is it now?" Sheldon asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you? I'm such a beast".

"No, you didn't hurt me. My breasts are a little sore. But, this is nothing to worry about!" Amy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark that he wiped out with her thumb.

"Oh! My poor Amy! I wish I could do something to make you feel better", Sheldon caressed her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"Well ... I think Dr. Cooper's special treatment would do no harm" Amy grinned mischievously.

"Amy, I'm not that kind of doctor. You know it" Sheldon replied naïvely.

"Sheldon!" Amy grabbed him by the neck and kissed his lips intensely. After a moment, when they broke the kiss, she slightly nibbled on his lower lip. Sheldon blushed shyly and savored the kiss for a few seconds.

* * *

Leonard walked back and forth in his apartment's living room. It was almost 7 pm and Penny should be home already, but she still wasn't there. Leonard had phoned her several times but she did not answer.

"Is something wrong with Penny?" Leonard was biting his nails nervously, feeling his heart race with every passing minute. Now he was almost convinced that the blonde girl that Nicky had seen at the drugstore was in fact… Penny.

Leonard had phoned some of Penny's friends, and he'd even called the restaurant manager, asking for her. They told them Penny went home at 5 pm.

At 7:30 in the evening, when Leonard was about to go out and look for her; Penny finally got home.

Leonard stared at her without saying a word. Penny had an inscrutable expression on her face. It looked like she'd been crying, but she was very quiet, almost impassive. Leonard didn't know what to say, he simply ran to her and hugged her. Penny clung to him with all her heart.

"I was worried. I was waiting for you." Leonard kissed her, and Penny replied with equal affection. "Nicky saw you at the drugstore this afternoon, I wasn't sure if I saw you too. You know my visual acuity isn't my best feature". Leonard and Penny sat together on the couch. "It was you at the drugstore?"

Penny nodded and, firmly grabbed Leonard's hand. That blonde girl in a Cheesecake Factory uniform was obviously Penny. She was feeling a little _weird_ all day. She had a slight headache, she was grumpy and the smell of the food at the restaurant made her nauseated.

Leonard breathed deeply. Penny didn't say a word.

"So ... where were you all afternoon? Did you take the test? Te… tell me please" Leonard said shakily, feeling his heart beat quicken dangerously when he looked into Penny's eyes.

Penny swallowed hard and intertwined her fingers with Leonard's. "I went out for a walk. I needed to think a little" she answered softly. "My battery died and I couldn't call you" Penny got up of the couch and showed her phone to Leonard.

"Did you take the test? What happened Penny? I'm so nervous." Leonard paced anxiously in the living room.

"Well, I told you I was going to wait a week before taking a pregnancy tested but I don't know ... I feel different, I think this time it's going to happen". Penny looked anxiously at her hands while taping his knee with a finger impatiently. "I didn't take the test yet. I'm scared Leonard. Things are going to change very soon."

"Penny, I'm scared too, but ... things are going to change for the better. Don't you think so?" Leonard smiled warmly. "We better get out of doubt!"

"Yeah!" Penny got up from the couch and pulled out from her purse, a blue box containing a pregnancy test. "It's about time ... isn't it?" She told Leonard, trying to look calm, but her eyes revealed her unsteady emotional state.

Leonard approached Penny and gave her a short and sweet kiss on the lips, just touching them with his.

"If this test is positive, Amy will go crazy with happiness knowing that her bestie is pregnant at the same time that she is". Penny giggled. Maybe she was the one who will _go crazy with happines_s.

Leonard responded with a smirk. Penny walked quickly to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Leonard almost couldn't breathe because of the nerves that he was feeling in those minutes. Those were probably the longest minutes of his life.

Penny read carefully the instructions on the box. Although she'd take pregnancy tests before, it felt like the first time. The white plastic bar looked blurry before her eyes. Her hands were shaking with impatience.

"That's it! Now… we just have to wait" She told herself as she placed the test on a tissue, near the sink. Penny could feel a cold sensation in her stomach and this feeling suddenly radiated to her entire body. She turned back, to look at the test for a second and then she left the bathroom. She decided to wait for the result with Leonard.

A.N: Hello! These chapters are mostly Lenny's but they're important for the story. Feel free to tell me what you think. Reviews are needed and appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Nicky is still sleeping ... Come on, hurry up! We don't have much time" Amy whispered to Sheldon's ear, after seeing through the half-open door of their son's nursery.

Nicky was soundly asleep, like an angel, but Amy knew that he would wake up soon, feeling hungry and wanting to eat. Amy took Sheldon's hand and with a mischievous giggle, she led him into the room, walking on her tiptoes. Amy closed the door behind her, trying not to wake Nicky up.

Although, in general, Sheldon loved taking control in these situations, as in every aspect of his life, he had to admit that things had an extremely exciting quality when he let Amy take the lead.

"Amy... what's on your mind? We won't have time for this; I invited Leonard over for dinner and Nicholas will soon wake and he's going to be hungry" Sheldon shook his head, as he was talking with feigned wisdom and temperance, even though, deep inside he knew he was lost. He was a goner.

Amy stared at him like a wild lioness hunting a lamb, as she slowly unbuttoned her pink blouse. "In that case we'll have to do this as fast as we can" she said seductively.

Sheldon swallowed, and bit his bottom lip anxiously. Out of the blue, Amy pushed him against the door with a single motion. Accidentally, Sheldon hit the back of his head with the wooden door.

"Ouch! Amy! Are you trying to kill me?" Sheldon frowned and rubbed his head angrily. Actually the blow wasn't that strong but Sheldon had a well-known tendency to exaggerate. "Amy... if you keep acting like this you're going to wake Nicholas up" he added with a smirk. Apparently, Sheldon had decided to play hard to get.

"Aw, Shelly! I'm so sorry, love. Did I hurt you? Let me see that" Amy felt bad for Sheldon so standing on tiptoes. she tried to see if Sheldon had a bump on his head. Sheldon sat down on the edge of the bed as Amy examined the bruise.

"How bad is it?" asked Sheldon when he saw real concern on Amy's face. "Do I need stitches?"

"Yes, definitely ...You… you're overreacting!" Amy concluded, after inspecting Sheldon's head. He wasn't hurt at all.

"I might be overreacting, according to you, but the pain I feel is real" Sheldon continued rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it's a shame; I guess after suffering a concussion, you won't be able to do this" Amy shook her head and began buttoning her blouse up, looking askance at Sheldon. "I think you should take a cold shower" Amy added seriously as she looked at a noticeable area in his khaki pants.

Sheldon had realized, long ago, how obvious his own excitement was, and the growing tension in his pants completely betrayed him. With great difficulty, he crossed his legs trying to hide his throbbing discomfort. It seemed really unfair that Amy pretended to leave him in such circumstances.

"Amy, I think we should continue, despite the concussion I suffered. You're the neurobiologist and if you think that I don't have any sign of brain damage, I don't see an obstacle to go on" Sheldon said hoarsely, staring into her eyes, with his dilated pupils. "But... you'll have to do most of the job, because I'm feeling a little weak; you know?" Sheldon smiled persuasively as he suddenly rose from the bed and stripped off their shirts in one motion.

"Okay, then leave it all to me" Amy said as she pushed Sheldon gently on the bed and positioned herself on top of him, straddling his hips "Please, avoid hitting your head on the bed this time." Amy winked.

Sheldon nodded fervently, while staring fixedly at Amy. Sheldon's heart skipped a beat when he felt Amy intensely kissing his lips and leaving a wet trail of kissed down his chest, sending a delicious electrical shock through his body.

"Oh Dear Lord!" Sheldon exclaimed, closing his eyes as he perceived the warm sensation of Amy's lips, wandering his bare chest and her soft hands undid his belt.

* * *

Penny left the bathroom and headed towards the living room where Leonard was waiting anxiously for her. The experimental physicist was frantically biting his nails as he paced back and forth in the room.

"So, what happened?" Leonard gulped and looked at Penny with pleading eyes; he was desperate for an answer.

"We still have to wait, about two minutes" Penny checked the time on her phone. "Yep, exactly one minute and thirty seconds" Penny's smile had a sweet hint of hope that Leonard hadn't seen before.

"Yes, yes of course! We have to wait!" mentioned Leonard, trying to sound casual and calm, while his heart was about to pop out of his chest.

An awkward silence fell over the room in those eternal seconds. Penny swallowed nervously, dropping herself down on the couch. Her husband sat beside her, grabbing her hands.

"Did you know that Sheldon thinks you and I are getting a divorce? That's funny! Don't you think?" Leonard told her, as a conversation starter.

"Why would Sheldon think that?" Penny was surprised to hear Leonard's words.

"I don't know. I guess he noticed that I was a little concerned and thought that it was all because of you" Leonard confessed, staring at the floor.

"And ... it was because of me?" Penny questioned him with shaky and emotional voice.

"Yes. It's always because of you" Leonard replied softly looking at Penny's eyes and stroking her face gently.

Together, they sat in silence for an indefinite amount of time, until Penny said:

"Honey, I think it's time!" Penny rose from the couch in a single bound. "Wait here!" She inhaled deeply, attempting to get courage and quickly went to the bathroom, with her heart full of expectations.

Upon reaching the door, Penny looked back at Leonard and smiled tenderly. She raised her right hand and Leonard could see that Penny was crossing her fingers.

* * *

"Ah! AH! I think ... ah! I should let you take control more often" Sheldon was trying to catch his breath after the _strenuous exercise_ he'd had a few minutes ago. He was still feeling the spasms of his own climax, as little seizures, radiating from his pelvis to his navel.

Sheldon was sitting on the bed, with his back against the headboard, attempting to readjust his blurred vision, because he didn't want to miss the beautiful contours of Amy's body. Sheldon was enraptured, staring at Amy's soft and inviting breasts, her round hips, the provocative curves of her thighs, and her silky, disheveled hair. He was unable to decide what he liked most about her; in fact he liked everything about her.

Amy was still clinging to Sheldon's heaving chest, holding his shoulders firmly, fighting to keep her balance. She loved feeling him inside her, even when they both had reached their release. Amy felt the aftershock of her orgasm, as a mild shudder inside her belly.

Even if she tried, she couldn't find the words to describe the pleasure she experienced with the warm and wet sensation of their bodies, joined in a tight embrace, as if they're made for each other.

Sheldon groaned in protest, when he saw Amy sliding her hips upward, and releasing them from that firm union. She lay next to him and pressed her lips against Sheldon's in the sweetest kiss. He wrapped his arm around Amy's back and she snuggled on his chest.

"I don't want to get up yet, but I have to feed Nicky". Amy said as she held Sheldon with more intensity.

"I'd like to stay with you, like this, also. But we have our priorities. Although... we still have about ten minutes left." Sheldon replied, looking at his watch. "Nicholas always eats at eight in the evening, so he must still be asleep."

"Sheldon, sometimes I feel that this is a little unfair... with you" Amy lovingly intertwined his fingers with Sheldon's as she said this phrase.

"Umm... Unfair with me? Why do you say that?" Sheldon asked befuddled.

"Yes! It is a little unfair because you and I barely have the time to enjoy this; we barely have time to enjoy ourselves. And yes, I'm actually talking about intercourse." Amy admitted sadly.

"I mean... we spent so much time without experiencing this and when we finally had the opportunity to live it, Nicholas arrived, and now… we're expecting a little one. I don't regret anything but, occasionally I feel things are going so fast. I don't know if I'm making myself clear." Amy shook her head and kissed Sheldon on the cheek. "Never mind, don't listen to me, this isn't important".

"Amy, now that you mention it ... I do think this is unfair!" Sheldon added abruptly.

"You do?" Amy didn't expect those words from Sheldon.

"Yeah! It is unfair that I have so much in my life, even when I have done virtually nothing to deserve it". Sheldon kissed Amy gently on her lips and sighed very deeply. "You've given me so much, and you love me like I never thought it was possible. Honestly, I still can't believe that one day you just looked at me, and somehow you decided that this selfish and callous man, who looks like a giant praying mantis, was worthy of your love."

* * *

When Penny entered the bathroom, her gaze immediately fell on that white stick, placed on a tissue near the sink.

Penny took the pregnancy test between her fingers and stared at it, blinking several times, trying to focus the blurry image before her eyes. She checked her watch again. She had wait the right amount of time… more than two minutes.

Penny looked at the floor, took a deep breath and put the pregnancy test back where it was before. She left the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

When she reached the hallway, Leonard looked at her without blinking. As much as he tried, he couldn't read the expression on Penny's face. Her skin looked paler than ever and her eyes looked distant. Her lips were pressed together tightly, like trying to stifle a scream.

"Penny… what happened? Tell me!" Leonard walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The minute he touched her, he could feel that Penny was shaking.

"Negative! Leonard, it was negative!" Penny's voice broke suddenly and she hugged Leonard, thinking that she'd fall to the floor. "I was pretty sure it would be positive. I had this feeling... I started having all those symptoms. I really wanted it ... Leonard! I really wanted it to be positive." Penny cried mournfully and with such sadness that Leonard couldn't help but feeling miserable.

"Penny, are you sure? I mean... we could take a new test. There isn't a test with 100% accuracy" Leonard hugged her tightly trying to comfort her, as he felt his own heart clenching within his chest. "Maybe something went wrong with that test. I don't know ... let's take another test!"

"Are you saying that I didn't take the test correctly? How difficult do you think it is to take a pregnancy test? You just have to pee on a stick and wait. Do you think I'm so dumb?" Penny was heartbroken and trying to vent her frustration by being mad at Leonard.

"Penny, I didn't mean that. I love you and I'm just trying to make you feel better. If you want it, we can try again. It's going to happen soon, you'll see. We weren't trying to conceive, but if you want it, I want it too" Leonard never expected to see Penny's reaction; he didn't know how important this was for her.

Penny had never cried so much, because of a negative pregnancy test. In fact a negative result had always made her happy when they had pregnancy scares in the past.

"No Leonard, I don't wanna try. I don't want it. Not now!" Penny wiped her tears with the back of her hand, but the bitter tears kept falling down her cheeks, and she couldn't hold them. "Leonard, I'm tired, I'm going to bed" she finally said.

Penny walked quietly into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She collapsed on the bed and continued crying, during most of the night.

A.N: What do you think of this chapter? I know it's bittersweet but life isn't always fair. Anyway, let me know what you think and forgive some mistakes, English isn't my first language.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next morning, Penny got up with a terrible headache, it was worse than a hangover despite the fact that she didn't even have a single drink. It was already half past nine. She still felt tense, uneasy and sad thinking about what had happened last night. Although, with a lot of effort Penny had managed to calm down and get some sleep; it wasn't a restful sleep, it was restless, painful and invaded by nightmares.

Leonard was lying beside her; he finally went to bet at almost two in the morning. He still remained asleep over the blankets, and fully dressed. He only had removed his shoes and jacket.

Penny's eyes looked very red and swollen from crying, and she couldn't even explain why she reacted that way. After all, Leonard and Penny weren't looking for a baby, so there wasn't a reason to feel as disheartened as she actually felt. Furthermore, it was fair to admit that none of this was Leonard's fault; and it wasn't Penny's fault either. Nobody was guilty of it.

"I guess… it doesn't matter" Penny told herself as she removed her pajamas and got ready for a shower. Even when she was trying to deny it, it really bothered her that those _unimportant issues_, made her feel so miserable.

The water was very hot and the beating of the drops on her back and her shoulders, felt like hundreds of tiny fingers massaging her skin. Penny was feeling a little better with the shower, although she couldn't stay for so long in the shower because she had to get ready for work.

When Penny lathered up her legs with the soap suds, she could notice a trickle of blood running down the inside of her thighs, forming a tiny puddle at her feet. She moved her toes, and the water went down the drain. Penny sighed and rinsed her legs and her belly gently.

"Great! This is just what I needed ... The subtle way that Mother Nature has to make it clear that I'm not pregnant". Penny thought aloud with an aggravated tone and pain in her words.

During those minutes, several thoughts, tortured Penny's mind; those thoughts refused to leave her alone for an instant. Penny felt concerned, thinking that maybe something was wrong with her. She was scared that she won't be able to have a baby. "Maybe I should make sure that everything is fine with me and Leonard before we seriously try to conceive", she thought.

Although Penny had never seriously thought about being a mother, having so many negative pregnancy tests over the years, wasn't as comforting as it was at the time. Though it was painful to admit it, this time Penny actually thought she was pregnant… it hurt so bad to know that she wasn't; she couldn't help but feeling sad and empty.

When Penny came out of the shower, ready for a tedious day of work, she found Leonard in the kitchen, making breakfast for two. The smell of French toast was so delicious that it whetted Penny's appetite, even when she didn't want to have breakfast.

"Good morning Penny! Are you feeling better, honey? I made breakfast" Leonard smiled sweetly as he put the French toast on a plate and poured a glass of orange juice for Penny.

"Yes, I'm fine" Penny replied absent-mindedly. She didn't want to worry Leonard with the ideas that crossed her mind.

"Penny, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm here, by your side. If you want we can talk about… yesterday. You and I can try to have a baby; I mean we can start right now if you want". Leonard was nervous to discuss the issue and afraid of Penny's bad reactions.

"No Leonard, I don't wanna talk about it, not for now. But ... never mind! It's all right!" Penny gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "I'm so hungry, I love French toast!" Penny sat at the table and began to eat as fast as she could; she was really hungry and evidently, she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Penny you know that I'd love to have a baby with you. It would be a dream come true and… I think you want a baby too. Maybe it is time ... I mean, just ... just… if you want it. Do you want it? ... Penny? Do you… do you want a baby?" Leonard's voice was shaky, he played nervously with his food, but he didn't try a bite.

"Oh God!" Penny sighed. "Honey, I told you, I don't wanna talk about that. Leonard… What happened yesterday ..." Penny interrupted her sentence, just to dry a tear streaming down her cheek, with the back of her hand. "What happened yesterday ... really, really hurt me. I had this feeling… something inside me was saying that we're expecting a baby ... and now I feel like I've lost a baby, although I know that I've never been pregnant. I don't know if you can understand how I feel. Maybe I'm too stupid for thinking like this." Penny hid her face behind her hands. She didn't want Leonard to see her cry.

"Penny ... of course I understand. Trust me, I understand you, because I feel exactly the same." Leonard held her tightly against his chest. "And, although it didn't happen this time ... I know it will happen, it will happen soon. You'll see", he finally said, smiling with kindness.

Penny nodded, as she hugged Leonard. "Thanks!" she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Later that Saturday, Sheldon left the laundry room, carrying a basket of neatly folded clothes that smelled so clean.

Now that the amount of clothes they had to wash, had increased exponentially, Sheldon was forced to start earlier with his laundry night; and it didn't bother him at all, he was glad to do something nice for his family, which by the way, wasn't such a small family anymore.

"Soon, we'll have even more laundry to do, although they're going to be tiny baby clothes, perhaps… tiny pink cardigans", Sheldon thought aloud, smiling as he climbed the stairs.

Sheldon put the basket on the floor for a moment as he opened the door of his apartment.

"Hey Sheldon! So, tonight you're doing laundry" Leonard greeted him from the threshold of his door. The experimental physicist had just arrived home after a long day at the university, despite being Saturday.

"Hello Leonard! Yes, today's laundry night and as usual, you're pointing out the obvious" Sheldon gave him that laugh that sounds like a sigh.

Leonard shook his head and rolled his eyes resignedly. "Where is Amy?" He asked.

"Amy's bathing Nicholas, before bedtime." Sheldon picked up the laundry basket. "Leonard, let me ask you something: Where have you and Penny been all day? In the morning, I went to your apartment, looking for you. Amy and I wanted you to join us on our trip to the Museum of Natural History, but you weren't home, and you didn't answer my messages. Yesterday you told me we would do something fun and that wasn't true." Sheldon claimed, somewhat angry, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Penny's at the restaurant. She had the morning shift but one of the other waitresses is sick and she's replacing her in the night shift. I went to the university; I needed to work on something, for my new project". Leonard replied, unwilling to delve deeper into the matter.

Actually, Leonard had wanted to clear up his mind and stop think about the things that hurt him, so he decided to go to the university and work for a while, as a distraction. Upon returning home, he was still very tense, so he bought a few beers that he thought he'd drink alone, trying to relax a bit.

"Sheldon, why don't you join me for a moment? Have a couple of beers with me!" Leonard needed to talk to someone and while Sheldon wasn't the first choice to have a conversation with some degree of empathy, Leonard needed a friend.

"A… couple of beers? You know I don't drink alcohol. Besides, you promised me to do something fun and that's not what I had in mind". Sheldon replied, frowning. "Na ah, drinking alcohol isn't fun!"

"Well, it would certainly be fun to me. Besides, you've never had a beer with me and honestly I would be honored to share a few beers with the future winner of the Nobel Prize in Physics" Leonard winked.

Leonard was catching Sheldon's attention by saying exactly what his friend would like to hear.

"Sheldon ... things aren't going so well for me lately, and social convention determines that you should accompany your best friend if he's in desperate need of a comforting beverage". Leonard exclaimed, appealing to the logical side of Sheldon. "And believe me, I really need a beer", Leonard was not lying.

"Umm, I thought that rule only applied to coffee or tea, but if you put it like that… okay, I'll do it! This time ... I'm going to participate in the activity you propose, if Amy agrees. I'll go ask her!" Sheldon said, raising his arms in an attitude of defeat.

Honestly, Sheldon could tell that Leonard needed the company of a friend and though he had planned to go to bed early with Amy because they're tired from their trip to the museum, Sheldon couldn't just turn his back on Leonard. He ran to ask Amy.

Amy was putting Nicholas to bed. Whispering, because he didn't want to wake Nicholas up, Sheldon began to say:

"Amy, I think Leonard's having problems, and it's probably something closely related to Penny. I just saw him in the hallway and he asked me to accompany him for a few beers at his apartment. He looked concerned and I don't know... maybe he is sad. Do you think I should go with him?" Sheldon asked as he walked along with Amy to the living room.

"Penny hasn't told me anything about it. I can't imagine what kind of problem Leonard might find, now that he's married to my bestie. I thought he would be extremely happy. I guess not everyone can have such a strong and solid relationship like ours. It's a shame!" Amy added, worried for her friends. Suddenly she gave Sheldon a kiss on the lips.

"Does that mean I can go? Because… if you don't want me to go I'll stay here with you". Sheldon said softly, caressing Amy's belly.

"Of course you can go. You must go! Leonard has requested your presence as his primary friend, so it's your duty to assist him at this time". Amy nodded emphatically.

"So, see you soon. And don't worry... I won't get drunk" Sheldon responded with sincerity, kissing Amy back and then, running towards the door.

* * *

Two hours and four beers later, Sheldon couldn't fulfill the promise he made to Amy. He was completely drunk. Not being used to drinking alcohol, a beer was too much for him, let alone four beers. Even Leonard, was already beginning to feel the effects of alcohol, blurring his vision and his reasoning.

"Sheldon (hiccup) ... you don't know ... you don't know ... how lucky you are (hiccup)" Leonard said with a sleepy voice.

"Why do you say that? I thought (hiccup) ... you (hiccup) ... you were fine. Aren't you?" Sheldon tried to think clearly and find out why his friend was so distressed, but it was hard to concentrate after drinking so much alcohol.

"I… I'm saying this, because... you and Amy have something that I'd like to have, but I don't know if Penny wants it too (hiccup). Sometimes I think that Penny had to settle with me ... (hiccup) when she thought her dreams won't … (hiccup) come true", Leonard confessed, looking at some point in the air, his eyes looked bright and absent; deep inside, Leonard thought he was a _consolation prize_ for Penny.

"So you want… something that Amy and I have? Are we talking about (hiccup) ... the possibility to win a Nobel Prize? (Hiccup)" Sheldon asked as he drank half a beer in just one gulp; he checked that the can was empty, by turning it upside down, and a few drops fell to the floor. "Ha ha! We run out of beer" he laughed merrily.

"No ... I'm not talking about that. Although winning ... (hiccup) ... a Nobel Prize wouldn't hurt… at all". Leonard rose from the couch and walked unsteadily into the kitchen. "I'm sure Penny has more alcohol somewhere in the kitchen. Yeah ... (hiccup) there it is… wine!" Leonard returned to the living room with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "I propose a toast. So, here's to the Nobel Prize. Here's to Amy and (hiccup) ... your kids." Leonard raised his glass. "Sheldon you're already a family man ... I can't believe it!" Leonard smiled sincerely.

"Yes, I am!" Sheldon replied proudly. "Sometimes, it's hard for me to believe it too (hiccup)" Sheldon's voice suddenly became serious.

"Leonard ... (hiccup) I… I really need to win the Nobel Prize. It's not just about me, like it was before. Now, it's about my family. Kids need a lot of things, and, as much as I want ... we can't live in the same apartment forever. My family needs a house… maybe a house with a garden ... (hiccup). I think Nicholas wants a dog. Leonard, I'm scared of dogs! (Hiccup). Children grow up so fast, and they go to school and later they go to… college (hiccup). Everything's… money and… (hiccup) more money", Sheldon drank the glass of wine in one gulp. "You're a physicist; you know we don't make that much money".

Leonard was moved to hear his friend's words; Sheldon was extremely concerned about the situation of his growing family.

"Sheldon… calm down buddy! (Hiccup). It will be fine. Don't worry so much about this! Amy and you make a great team and I'm pretty sure you can share those responsibilities. Also (hiccup) ... your kids will get any scholarship they want". Leonard patted Sheldon on the shoulder. "As for the dog (hiccup) ... I guess Chihuahuas aren't so frightening". Leonard laughed noisily.

* * *

When Penny arrived home after a long day at work, she found the unusual scene of Leonard and Sheldon in the living room, each of them sleeping in a chair and utterly drunk.

"Amy ... you have to see this" Penny told her friend, asking her to go to her apartment.

"Well, it looks like they have exceeded their alcohol consumption. I'm going to wake Sheldon up and take him home." Amy said while he approached her boyfriend and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Amy, princess ... (hiccup) ... Why don't you give some… (hiccup) love to your mighty knight… Sheldor of Azeroth?" Sheldon asked Amy, staring at her with mischievous eyes. With some help and a big effort from Amy, Sheldon was able to sit and walk to their apartment. The minute he got to the bed, he fell asleep.

Penny couldn't wake Leonard up, so she covered him with a blanket and let him sleep soundly on the couch.

Sheldon woke up the next day, experiencing the effects of alcohol consumption in the form of a terrible hangover. His head was spinning; he was dizzy and had vomited on several occasions.

"I feel terrible. This nausea is going to kill me, and I think I'll end up dehydrated from vomiting", Sheldon said as he sat at the table trying to eat his breakfast, despite the bad taste in his mouth. His hair was disheveled, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he still hadn't shaved. "Have you ever felt this way, kid?" he asked Amy.

"Yes, I have, and… more often than you think" Amy replied, gently patting her belly. Amy was smiling sweetly as she kissed Sheldon on the cheek, feeling tickled by his stubble.

"Ohh!" Sheldon sighed, blushing as he realized that Amy understood quite well how he felt at the moment, even though her discomfort wasn't due to alcohol.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Leonard got up in the morning with an awful hangover, even worse than the one that Sheldon had, it felt like having a woodpecker inside his head. The night before, Leonard had slept on the couch, all by himself.

The first thing that Leonard did was, looking for Penny throughout the department. He couldn't find her. It was Sunday and it was her day off so Penny should be home. At least, Leonard thought so.

Thirty minutes later, Leonard had taken a shower and got dressed; he heard the sound of keys, opening his apartment door. Penny was coming home with a few bags of groceries. She seemed distant, her face was unreadable, and she didn't look like the usual Penny, the affectionate and cheerful Penny.

Leonard felt tightness in his chest, there were so many things he wanted to tell her, for instance, he wanted to say to her that everything would be fine, that he loved her and he would wait until she was ready to have a baby, if it wasn't time yet. But ... for some reason ... he just couldn't say it.

"Penny! Let me help you with those bags!" Leonard said, running toward his wife at the moment she walked through the door. "I didn't know you went to the supermarket, I would have gone with you."

"We needed a few things and you were still sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up" Penny said as she placed a soy milk carton and some vegetables in the fridge. "So, I went to the store with Amy and Nicky. Sheldon couldn't go with her because he is feeling kind of… _sick_."

"Aw, poor Sheldon! I bet he has the worst hangover" Leonard stated, feeling his head spinning. He poured himself a cup of hot coffee.

"Yes ... and I guess you have a hangover too" Penny exclaimed. "By the way Leonard, why did you think that getting Sheldon drunk was a good idea? You know he's not used to drinking alcohol"- Penny scolded him harshly. "Poor Amy! You should think a little more about the things that you do. Amy is pregnant and she shouldn't deal with a drunken Sheldon and a toddler like Nicky. That's not fair! Seriously Leonard ... what were you thinking?"

"Penny, that wasn't my intention... I just wanted to clear my mind for a while, and I asked Sheldon to join me for a couple of beers. It's no big deal; I needed to talk to someone". Leonard felt guilty about the situation. "Is Amy mad at him? I'll go talk to her. This isn't Sheldon's fault."

"No, of course she's not angry. Amy is crazy about Sheldon. I doubt there's something he could do to make her really angry". Penny crossed her arms with an irritated attitude.

"Well... how lucky Sheldon is!" Leonard muttered. "At least Sheldon has someone who cares about him, or ... actually wants to talk to him." Leonard took of his glasses to clean them with a tissue and sighed deeply. His eyes looked downright sad.

"What did you say Leonard?" Penny angrily asked him.

"I just said that… if Amy is not angry, I don't see what the problem is" Leonard replied grumpily. "It's so good that, at least, Sheldon and Amy have each other."

Penny looked at him with a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes, and without a word, she walked into the bedroom, slamming the door. Penny didn't know why it was so hard to open her heart and let Leonard know what was causing her so much pain; even though she tried to fight that feeling, the words were stuck in her throat, like a choking knot.

Immediately, Leonard headed to the bedroom door, following Penny. When he was about to open the door, he suddenly stopped himself and turned around. Leonard shook his head, took the keys and left the apartment.

"I'm already getting tired of being your consolation prize." Leonard whispered faintly as he closed the door.

* * *

Almost three weeks later, Nicholas was completely used to go with his father to work every morning. He had the best time when he was walking through the halls of Caltech or attending conferences. When Sheldon was too busy to take care of Nicky for a few hours, his uncles: Leonard, Howard and Raj were the best babysitters for him.

Perhaps the only thing that surpassed Nicky's happiness of spending all day with his dad was the thrill of seeing his mother every afternoon when he went back home. Needless to say, Nicholas was very sweet to Amy. He loved giving her lots of hugs and kisses; Nicky was definitely a mama's boy.

"Amy, it's time to go! If we don't hurry we're going to be late. Leonard is waiting for us in the car" Sheldon told Amy as she tightly hugged her beloved Nicholas.

"Love, just one more minute, please. You get to spend all day with him" Amy whispered, giving Nicholas a little kiss on the forehead. "Sheldon, Nicky's gums are sore; he's teething. I just saw two tiny teeth in his mouth, and they're new so he might be a little cranky and you should expect some drooling", Amy informed Sheldon, at the time that she placed Nicky in his arms.

Sheldon nodded. "Don't worry! I'll take good care of him. See you in the afternoon." Sheldon kissed Amy goodbye.

* * *

It seemed to be a regular Thursday at work. Sheldon gave a couple of lectures as he usually did in the morning. Nicholas accompanied his dad. The toddler was sitting in a chair and scribbling in a notebook. To Sheldon, Nicky's drawings looked like plans to build a robot.

Sheldon was increasingly used to the attention he draw, whenever he was with Nicky, so he didn't care anymore about those girls who approached him from time to time or the comments of his colleagues.

After lunch, Sheldon walked to his office, carrying Nicholas in his arms. As Amy had told him the child was a bit fussy because of his sore gums. Sheldon strongly regretted not bringing one of Nicky's teething toys. Luckily for Sheldon a popsicle was good enough to temporarily ease Nicky's teething pain.

When Sheldon was standing in front of his office, Dr. Siebert approached him.

"Good afternoon Dr. Cooper! I see you're in very good company", Dr. Siebert greeted Sheldon and Nicky with a smile. From the moment Siebert found out that Sheldon had been nominated for the Nobel Prize in Physics, his attitude towards him was increasingly friendly. "So, you still haven't found a person to watch your child in the morning?" Dr. Siebert asked. "If you are interested, I can recommend you an excellent day care."

"Thank you ... but that's not necessary" Sheldon answered emphatically. "Nicholas already has a person to take care of him. My son always stays with my mother in law, but she is temporarily out of town. She's coming back to Pasadena next week."

"Okay ... but that's not what I wanted to discuss with you. Dr. Cooper, as I told you some time ago, your nomination for the Nobel Prize of Physics is a priority for our institution", Dr. Siebert cleared his throat. "So, you can be sure that we'll make every effort to get you closer to that goal."

Nicholas started feeling cranky again, in part due to the discomfort that he felt in his gums, produced by his new teeth and, also, because he didn't like Dr. Siebert. Sheldon could notice that his son was about to cry.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Nicholas' little voice sounded tired.

"It's okay Nicholas. Everything is okay!" Sheldon tried to calm him down, by rocking him gently in his arms. "He's teething" Sheldon informed Dr. Siebert.

Dr. Siebert nodded sympathetically. "As I was saying, you are now the face of Caltech and we are willing to do everything in our power to help you achieve the Nobel Prize in Physics. I've taken the liberty of hiring a person to manage your public relations as well as your image. I need you to get in touch as soon as possible, so I'll see you in my office at three o'clock. "Siebert checked his watch. "Goodbye Dr. Cooper, I hope your baby feels better soon."

"Goodbye Dr. Siebert", Sheldon nodded politely. Sheldon was too busy trying to make Nicky feel better, so he wasn't in the mood to discuss with Dr. Siebert.

Sheldon didn't think it was necessary to hire a person to manage his PR, but he was willing to do everything possible to get the Nobel Prize.

"You're right Nicky, I don't like meeting new people, but Dr. Siebert says a public relations professional can help us to win that prize. So ... we need to focus on our goal."

Sheldon sat at the desk, with Nicholas on his lap, his mind was already drawing in great detail the beautiful home he dreamed for his family.

"Aw, I should've brought a teething toy for you, like Amy told me. Your gums are really sore, uh? But… don't worry little buddy; your mom's coming to pick us up and we're going to spend the evening together. We'll have a great time!" Sheldon talked reassuringly to Nicky. "Your mom wanted it to be a surprise for you, but ... we're going to the Lego Store!. Isn't it exciting? Shh! Please, don't tell her I told you. "

"Lego, Lego!" Nicholas repeated the word and laughed merrily.

"Yes ... Lego! And then we'll eat at Cheesecake Factory, where your aunt Penny works." When Sheldon thought about Penny, he felt rather distressed, recalling that the problems between her and Leonard seemed to be worsening with each passing day. Neither Penny nor Leonard had wanted to talk about it. Sheldon and Amy were getting increasingly worried about them.

Sheldon sighed and then continued talking to Nicholas: "Now ... would you like to stay with Uncle Raj for a moment? I'll go play along with Dr. Siebert."

Sheldon left Nicholas at Raj's office, making sure that his friend knew what to do if the baby's gums were sore. The tall physicist headed to Dr. Siebert's office as punctual as usual.

"Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert", Sheldon knocked on the door, following his customary ritual.

"Come on in, Dr. Cooper!" Dr. Siebert answered.

Siebert was talking with another person in the office, in a very low voice so that Sheldon wouldn't hear him: "Soon you will see that I wasn't exaggerating when I said he's a bit… peculiar."

"Good afternoon!" Sheldon walked into the office and closed the door behind him.

Sheldon immediately noticed the completely unknown woman, standing in front of him. He'd never seen her at Caltech before; she definitely wasn't one of his colleagues and honestly she didn't look like one of them.

She was a tall, thin woman. Sheldon thought she must be about the same age as Amy. She had long flowing, blonde hair and an exaggerated amount of make-up. Her hair was so blonde that it was obvious she used some chemical product to achieve that tone.

That woman was showing the most artificial smile that Sheldon had ever seen; she looked like a toothpaste advertisement. She was dressing with a jacket and a skirt in the same hideous shade of fuchsia, with a low-cut white blouse, exposing her cleavage. Sheldon thought her outfit was too short for such a cold day and completely inappropriate for the occasion.

"Dr. Cooper, let me introduce you to Miss Thompson. She'll be in charge of your public relations and your image." Dr. Siebert informed him. "Miss Thompson... he is the famous Dr. Cooper that I spoke to you about."

"Nice to meet you ... You can call me Melissa" the young woman smiled, looking into Sheldon's eyes, and attempting to shake hands with him. Melissa couldn't help noticing Sheldon's colorful T-shirts; clearly, a future winner of the Nobel Prize shouldn't wear those clothes, she thought.

"... And you can call me Doctor Cooper. I'm not a hand-shaker." Sheldon simply nodded, crossing his arms and looking at Melissa Thompson with contempt. Melissa's eyes were green ... but they weren't like Amy's eyes. To Sheldon, Amy's eyes resembled bright jewels; Amy's eyes looked like emeralds set in a gold frame. The eyes of that woman were just _boring, _dull green eyes.

"Do you realize that we urgently need your help?" As he said those words, Dr. Siebert was staring at Melissa with pleading eyes, as if asking for a miracle.

"Yes ... you're right. You weren't lying at all Dr. Siebert" Melissa smiled uncomfortably. "It's going to be a really hard work."

* * *

Amy left her car at Caltech's parking lot, right next to a fancy red car. She unbuckled her safety belt, grabbed her purse and got out of the car.

At the same time the owner of the red car, approached her vehicle. She was a woman with a striking attitude. She didn't seem the kind of woman you'd expect to find at Caltech, Amy thought, at the risk of being prejudiced. The tone of her short fuchsia outfit, made her look like a plastic doll. "Well, it seems Barbie got lost and accidentally walked into Caltech!" Amy thought as she chuckled timidly.

When Melissa Thompson saw Amy, she thought her face looked familiar. Although she didn't know where, she was pretty sure that they'd met before. Her face, her hair and those glasses reminded Melissa of someone from her past. Unable to remember her name, Melissa gave up, shrugged and started the car. She left the parking lot quickly.

Amy headed to Sheldon's office, smiling and trying to hide that she was sad and concerned. She'd spent all morning waiting for a call from her mother. Mrs. Fowler was supposed to call Amy and confirm the day of her aunt's surgery.

Unfortunately, the breast nodule of Aunt Marion was indeed a malignant tumor, but with timely surgery and subsequent therapy, her prognosis was good.

Amy was planning to travel to San Diego to be with his aunt at the time of the operation; supporting her aunt was important to her. She hadn't talked about this with Sheldon yet, because she'd decided to wait until her mother confirmed the date of the procedure.

"Knock, knock, knock, Sheldon and Nicky. Knock, knock, knock, Sheldon and Nicky. Knock, knock, knock, Sheldon and Nicky". Sometimes Amy knocked in the same way that Sheldon used to do it, just because she considered it was funny and cute.

Sheldon quickly got up from his seat with Nicholas in his arms and opened the door. Sheldon greeted Amy with a kiss on the lips, and taking her hand, he led her into the office.

"Mommy," Nicholas stretched his arms, asking Amy to lift him up, and she did so; hugging him tightly.

"Aw, little monkey I've missed you so much!" Amy said sweetly.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Look Amy! They have the Lego set to build the DeLorean, it's just like the one in the movie! The DeLorean! I love _Back to the Future_. This is terrific! Amy I have to buy this". Sheldon was practically screaming with excitement, as he stared at the toy, like an eager child, his eyes had that charming glow that Amy adored.

"Sheldon, we came here to buy a toy for Nicky. Do you remember that? Besides, you already have enough toys; you have so many of these that we almost run out of storage space. I'm pretty sure you'll play with it a few times and then you'll get bored and forget about it". Amy replied honestly. "Shelly, I know you're going to buy this with your money, but I think it's very expensive and we should probably try to save a little."

"Amy! This is not a toy, this a collectible Lego set... and I don't have a DeLorean. Please, please say yes. Amy… please!" Sheldon tried to convince her. Sheldon would probably buy the toy anyway, even if Amy said no, but he always liked having her approval.

"Okay, if you want it… buy it Sheldon. You deserve it!" Amy finally surrendered, looking at him with tender eyes. Sheldon hadn't bought anything as a gift to himself for his Nobel Prize nomination. "To be honest, we also like 'Back to the Future', right Nicky?"

Little Nicky, who was in Amy's arms giggled sweetly, pointing at the Lego box. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his daddy's new toy.

"Yes! I have the DeLorean, I have the DeLorean!" Sheldon triumphantly sang, he was like a big child. "But ... you little buddy are still too young to play with this." he warned Nicholas. "Let's find something for you. I know that Lego building sets for toddlers aren't as funny as the DeLorean time machine, but they're safer". Sheldon was looking for the perfect toy for Nicholas.

"Nicky, do you think your little sister would you like one of these building sets too?" Sheldon asked Nicholas, pointing at a train Lego set.

The little boy nodded as he stared at his father with those expressive blue eyes, as if he could understand every word that Sheldon said.

Amy smiled, as she heard that Sheldon used the phrase: 'Nicholas's little sister', when he was talking about the new baby. They didn't know yet if they actually expected a girl, but, somehow, Sheldon was pretty sure of that.

"Sheldon, when the baby is old enough to play with that kind of toys, they can share with Nicholas. No need to buy another one for the baby", Amy told Sheldon while she looked at the price of the Lego building sets. They're quite expensive for a simple piece of polymer, she thought. "After all, children have to learn to share since they are little." She added.

Growing up with a brother and a sister, Sheldon knew how hard it was to pretend that children share toys without starting a war.

"Okay! Good luck with that" Sheldon whispered to Amy's ear; he pressed his lips together and smiled doubtfully. Sheldon was thinking that Amy had no idea what it was like to grow up with siblings, because she was an only child.

After visiting the Lego store, Amy, Sheldon, Nicholas and the little homo novus, headed to Cheesecake Factory for dinner. Once there, they were greeted by their favorite waitress.

"Aww! Oh my God: the Shamy family! You guys are so cute!". Penny affectionately said hello, when she saw her friends entering the restaurant and looking for a table. "What would you like to order?" She asked while handing them the menu.

Sheldon placed Nicholas in a highchair, looking at Penny with a hint of reproach; he didn't like it when she called them: "the Shamy family" instead of the Cooper Family.

"I'll have my usual" said Sheldon. "Bacon cheeseburger; barbecue, bacon and cheese on the side, and French fries. A lot of French fries, I'm starving and something inside me says that Amy's going to eat at least half of my fries."

"I'd like to order the salmon, thanks Penny, and ... a small order of chicken nuggets for Nicholas" Amy smiled at her best friend.

From about three weeks ago, it was very obvious that Penny wasn't the same. Something about her had changed. She no longer smiled, she didn't sing joyfully when she climbed up the stairs, and she didn't laugh loudly of jokes, like she used to do.

She seemed to be tired all the time; she looked sad, distant, and angry. Very often she worked double shifts at the restaurant and came home late. She hadn't gone to an audition in a long time and honestly, she didn't seem to care about that.

When Penny wasn't working, she stayed home and helped Sheldon and Amy to babysit Nicky, maybe that was the only thing that still made her happy. Nicholas' cuteness could always make Penny smile.

Leonard's situation wasn't very different. Lately, Leonard hardly talked about his personal issues. Although he tried to hide his problems, his friends could realize that things between Penny and Leonard weren't going so well. Leonard spent more and more time at the university, working late. Not unlike Penny, Leonard was always in a bad mood and too busy to hang out with his friends.

That afternoon, when Amy and Sheldon asked him to go with them to the Lego store and later to Cheesecake factory, Leonard said no. He told them he had much work to do and that he'd probably stay at the university till ten pm, so it was better if they go without him. It was his usual excuse for the last three weeks.

Sheldon and Amy were disappointed to see that Leonard and Penny's marriage was crumbling with each passing day and apparently, there was nothing they could do to help them to overcome their problems. They tried to talk to them for several times but neither Penny nor Leonard, admitted that there was a problem in their relationship. "Don't worry! We're fine" they always answered.

"You know Sheldon… it's funny to think that, despite everything that had happened, you and I still have our date nights". Amy gently grabbed Sheldon's hand.

"Yes, the second Thursday of every month or the third Thursday in a month that has five Thursdays, as we've always done." Sheldon squeezed Amy's hand firmly. "Although, we very often have to share our date nights with little guests", Sheldon smiled as he stroked Nicholas' hair. The little boy was chewing on a toy that helped him to ease the pain caused by teething.

At that time, Penny approached their table and brought them their food orders. "There you go! Burger for Sheldon, salmon for Amy, and chicken nuggets for Nicky. Would you like to order something else?", Penny asked them as she took the opportunity to kiss to her little nephew on the cheek.

"No thanks Penny! We're fine for the moment" Amy replied kindly. Sheldon nodded too.

"And ... umm ... did you guys go to the ... toy store today?" Penny mumbled, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, we went to buy a toy for Nicky, but we ended up buying a much bigger toy for Sheldon." Amy told Penny, as she was feeding her son. Nicholas was cranky because of his sore gums and he just ate a few bites.

Sheldon stopped eating and looked up, staring at Amy. He looked somewhat offended. "Hey! Amy, we didn't go to the toy store; we went to the Lego store. And as I said before, we didn't buy a toy but a DeLorean building set". Sheldon shook his head in resignation and continued eating that succulent burger. Amy looked at him with a mischievous smile and then stole a few fries from his plate.

"Well, you bought toys for Sheldon and Nicky, cause both of them are little children and that's incredibly adorable", Penny repeated in a tone of disgust. "Did Leonard ... go with you to the toy store?" Penny inquired, unable to hide her curiosity.

Penny had thought Leonard went with them to the store and she was hopping he'd come to dinner at Cheesecake Factory. Penny heard Leonard and Sheldon in the morning, saying how much they'd like to go to the Lego store. Penny wished he would come to see her at the restaurant, as he used to do, but that wasn't going to happen.

Everyday Leonard came home late and went to work very early in the morning; it was as if he was trying to avoid her. He'd slept on the couch for the last three weeks, and they didn't have physical contact anymore. Leonard and Penny barely spoke to each other, and sadly, they avoided eye contact.

"No, Leonard stayed at the university. He's working very hard, you know. He's achieving great progress in his research; you should feel proud of him". Sheldon replied; he wanted to make her think of Leonard.

"Leonard is a hard worker and he's such a good person too. Leonard is quite a catch! I guess you feel so lucky to be his wife" Sheldon looked at Penny questioningly. He was squinting and trying to find the truth Penny was hiding.

When Amy noticed how uncomfortable Penny was with the situation, Amy gently touched Sheldon's leg with her foot, under the table. Amy stared at Sheldon, asking him to be quiet just with her eyes, without saying a word.

Sheldon could easily understand what Amy was meaning to say, and started eating again; it was obvious he was upset with Penny. Sheldon had seen his best friend suffering for her in so many occasions.

"I must go, the restaurant is crowded tonight" Penny walked away from the Coopers, looking down and feeling even worse than before.

"Sheldon, that was very rude of you. Penny doesn't deserve that!". Amy scolded him for his behavior.

"You know who does not deserve that?", Sheldon asked Amy, with an evident gesture of anger. "Leonard! He's the one who doesn't deserve that. What does Penny want from him? Amy please tell me... why do marriages end up in this way? My parents ended up like this and now… Leonard and Penny." . Sheldon began to hyperventilate, feeling utterly anxious.

"Sheldon, I don't know what's going on between them, but ... I know their love for each other is strong enough to overcome this", Amy softly caressed Sheldon's face. "Besides, I don't think that all marriages fall apart. At least, I don't want to believe that".

"Yes, you're right!" Sheldon replied, sighing deeply, and strongly holding Amy's hand. "You're always right."

"I'm not always right!" Amy added with surprise. "Well, maybe 90% of the time, but not always" She smiled lovingly. "Would you like some dessert? Perhaps, strawberry cheesecake?".

"Yes!" Sheldon exclaimed eagerly. Nicholas suddenly began to laugh and clap excitedly, as if he liked his mother's idea.

After dinner and a big slice of a delicious strawberry cheesecake that Nicholas gladly enjoyed; it was time to go home. Amy called Penny and asked for the check.

Penny unwillingly walked to the table. She looked distressed, her eyes had a watery shine as if she was about to cry. In complete silence, Penny handed the check to Amy, avoiding Sheldon's gaze.

"Sheldon... you know what you have to do" Amy told her boyfriend while he played with Nicky, pretending Penny wasn't standing next to him.

Sheldon gulped noisily and took a deep breath. Swallowing his pride, he began to say: "Penny ... I'm sorry for what I've said to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, forgive me". Amy nodded and then looked at him proudly. Sheldon had done the right thing.

"Thank you Sheldon! I know this is hard for you, but there's no need to apologize. You… you're right! Leonard is a great guy and I should be glad". Penny replied honestly, trying to hold back the tears that were about to escape from her eyes.

Sheldon nodded; he was feeling quite uncomfortable while seeing Penny so fragile and upset. He got up from the table and picked Nicky up in his arms.

"Alright! Let's go home now!" Sheldon exclaimed, wishing he could end with the scene that was so difficult for him. While holding Nicholas in his arms, Sheldon reached out to grab Amy's hand; he wanted to help her to get up from her seat.

Amy's hand felt very cold when Sheldon touched her. She tried to stand up but, she felt so dizzy that she almost fell to the floor. Immediately Sheldon and Penny helped her to sit down again.

Amy's sight blurred for a moment, while everything around her was spinning; she placed a hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. She looked extremely pale and her skin was freezing cold to the touch. Amy took off her glasses and closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to overcome the dizziness.

"AMY! Are you okay? What's going on?" Sheldon was almost as pale as Amy and awfully scared. He put Nicholas in Penny's arms and sat next to Amy.

"It's ... it's just a dizzy spell. Uff! I got up from the seat really fast and my blood pressure dropped rapidly. I think I've suffered from orthostatic hypotension. But… hey ... don't worry! I'm fine, that's not so uncommon." Amy inhaled deeply as she said this. She was slowly recovering from the dizziness.

"Amy ... are you sure you're fine? Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" Penny was genuinely concerned about her bestie. The rest of the costumers at the restaurant were turning to look at the scene.

"Yeah, thanks Penny!" Amy replied; in fact she was already feeling better. Penny quickly ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water, leaving Nicholas with Sheldon.

In a few minutes, Amy was able to get up and leave the restaurant. She walked to the parking lot with Sheldon and Nicholas.

"Amy ... I don't think you should drive!" Sheldon told her as he placed Nicholas in his car seat. Sheldon opened the car's door for Amy.

About six months ago, Sheldon had learned to drive. He considered that having a family, put him at greater risk of emergencies and for that reason he should master that skill. Although he didn't drive very often, he was a decent driver and he felt safe behind the wheel.

"Aw Sheldon! That's so considerate of you, but it's not really necessary. I'm already feeling better. Thank you". Amy added.

"I insist, let me do it please! It will be an extra security measure and I've learned to drive for a reason. Don't you think?"

Amy had nothing to say against Sheldon's logical point of view; so she sat in the passenger seat, buckled up her seat belt and let him drive home.

It was a completely clear night, but it was little cold. Fortunately, the traffic wasn't so heavy at that hour and it shouldn't take them more than twenty-five minutes to get to their building. Every so often, Amy turned to check on Nicholas, who was in the back seat. After about ten minutes, Nicky had already fallen asleep in his car seat.

"Poor thing! His gums are sore and he gets cranky. Who knew teething was so painful!" Amy leaned her head on the seat, trying to relax a little. Nicky's resemblance to Sheldon was even more obvious when the little boy was upset or acting 'stubborn'.

"And… talking about uncomfortable things that can make us feel cranky; you won't believe what President Siebert did this afternoon" Sheldon chimed in; as he recalled the meeting he'd had a few hours ago.

"What did President Siebert do to make you feel so angry?" Amy smiled with empathy. She liked to hear Sheldon's versions of things that happened at work.

"Well, Siebert thinks I need a person to manage my Public Relations. What do you think about that? It is completely illogical to think that someone with my 'people skills ' may need help from a PR professional". Sheldon was feeling angry again, when he recalled the image of Melissa Thompson. "That woman's job is pointless".

"A ... woman… A… Public Relations professional?" Amy mumbled under her breath. She didn't like the idea of another woman, spending time with Sheldon. She had barely come to tolerate his assistant.

"Yes, Miss or Mrs. Thompson, I wasn't paying attention. Don't you think it's preposterous?" Sheldon shook his head.

At that moment, Amy received a call from her mother. She'd been waiting for that call all day. "I should take this. It's my mom" She told Sheldon, interrupting their conversation.

Amy talked to her mother for a few minutes, and finally said goodbye. Sheldon continued driving. "So ... what did she say?" Sheldon asked. "How is your Aunt Marion doing?"

"My mother told me that my aunt is fine ... she's… fine." Amy nervously looked at the screen of her phone. She sighed and then stared at Sheldon intently. "My mom also said that the doctors had decided to reschedule my aunt's procedure. So … Aunt Marion's surgery will be tomorrow." Amy said with a tone of concern that was impossible to hide.


End file.
